


Scars

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: The Long Dark Night [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, End of the World, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Slavery, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jaime and Brienne hunt down Cersei and Meryn Trant, Winter has finally come, and the Others lay siege to Castle Black. Danger isn't just bandits, and fear isn't just fear for your own life in Westeros anymore. As the end of the world comes for them is there hope for salvation, or is it truly the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a sequel and here it is. First chapter is a little short for me, but it's just the start. I'm NOT promising a happy ending for everyone because it would be a lie. I can't just write a happy ending with no casualties. LOL! But I promise that by the end of this story, everything will have a conclusion, whether the conclusion is happy or sad is not a guarantee I can make. There will be points where I'm sure you will all be disappointed and there will be things that MAY shock you. They may not, you might see it coming from a mile away. But I do hope to shock and awe and amaze. I don't want to be too transparent. LOL!
> 
> I named this story "Scars" after the song by Papa Roach, which I will put the lyrics at the end of this chapter. I thought it was oddly appropriate. The Prequel will be called Young Blood, after the song by The Naked and The Famous. Love the Renholder remix of that song. Go to youtube and search out the song under Gendry/Arya because there is an amazing fan vid for it. There's also one for Demons, which have both Jaime/Brienne and Gendry/Arya. 
> 
> This fic will contain about... fifteen chapters in all. That may change though. As will relationship tags and warning tags. A LOT is going to be happening. And while it will mostly be Jaime/Brienne because I love them, there will be side plots which I hope you'll all enjoy. Thanks for actually getting to the bottom of this note, and if you didn't... don't worry I won't kill you for it. LOL!

Scars.

Chapter 1.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was trembling as she saw the empty bed where Galladon had slept only a few hours before. Then at the empty cradle where her daughters had slept side by side, gold and straw heads close together and a where a blue and red blanket had covered them, keeping them warm. Since she had seen the empty beds and cried out she could not speak another word. The thought that her children had been snatched from their beds was more than she could bear. Brienne forced herself to turn away from the beds and then went back to Septa Donyse. The old Septa was lying on the ground, still bleeding heavily. Brienne could see that she would be dead soon. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Brienne.

“I’m so sorry dear Brienne. I could not stop them.” Donyse said weakly. Her words were stumbling over each other as though she were drunk.

“Who did this Septa Donyse? Who harmed you and took the children?” Brienne asked softly.

“Ser Meryn, with... Lady Cersei. I... I did not see her at first. She stood to the side. He was the one to grab me. He... used his dagger on me. I... I wanted to protect them... Cersei said...” Donyse was fading.

“I’ll go and tell the Queen what’s happened here.” Gendry said. He didn’t look comfortable with the situation. He looked at Arya and squeezed her shoulder gently before disappearing.

“What did she say Septa?” Jaime asked Donyse. Brienne had barely noticed that he had arrived at her side and knelt down beside her. The blood pooled around them seeped into the knees of their breeches, but Brienne found she could not care about that.

“She said... she said... her brother’s bastards should... should die somewhere forsaken... somewhere they will not be found...” Septa Donyse said softly.

“The Wall.” Brienne said softly. Her words were a whisper, but everyone heard her.

“The Wall?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“She’s taking them to the wall to die, if they make the journey. Alysanne and Joanna... they need... my milk... she won’t bother trying to keep them alive.” Brienne felt on the verge of hysteria.

“We’ll catch her up and get them back and I’ll gut that camel’s cunt myself!” Arya exclaimed.

“Did she say anything about the Wall Septa?” Jaime asked gently. Donyse gave the barest nod.

“She said... it was... the most forsaken place... apart from their... whore mother’s island...” Septa Donyse trailed off. Her breaths were growing shallow, and Brienne held the old woman’s hand.

“I’m so sorry. They will face justice Septa Donyse. I swear they will face justice for what they’ve done to you.” Brienne said softly. Donyse gave a weak smile.

“May the Mother come to guide me or the Crone to light my way in the darkness, and may the Seven bless you both in your journey and bring your children to you safe and sound.” Donyse whispered. Then she took one last shuddering breath and she was gone, blood bubbling out of her mouth as Brienne choked back a sob. This old Septa had always shown her kindness and she had been killed for watching over Brienne’s children. A guard appeared.

“What happened here Ser Jaime?” The guard asked, looking horrified at the dead Septa.

“Cersei and Meryn Trant happened.” Jaime stated angrily.

“I want them found. They murdered a Septa, a holy woman, and have taken three innocent children. I want them found.” The group looked at Daenerys. Tyrion was also there and he looked grim. Daenerys looked at Jaime and Brienne. “I will send men after them.” Daenerys said. “This happened in my castle. You were under my protection. You are my guests, it is only fitting that I make sure they are brought to justice and your children are found.” Daenerys added. Jaime stood from where he had knelt, Brienne still held Septa Donyse’s lifeless hand.

“I will go after them. They’re heading to the Wall. They plan to murder my children there.” Jaime stated. He felt a deep sense of hatred and rage washing over him. He had tried not to hate Cersei. Oh he had hated what she became, but he had tried not to hate her. Now, he knew if she were in front of him he would wring her neck with his only good hand, until he choked the life from her. Brienne also stood then.

“You won’t be going alone.” Brienne stated. She too was angry, and she never thought she would want to kill someone as much as she wanted to kill Cersei at this moment. Daenerys looked at Arya, Gendry, Mya, Myrcella, Tommen and Podrick.

“We would travel with them your Grace.” Arya said softly. Nymeria was not by her side at this moment. “All I need is something with that bitch’s scent on it and Nymeria will hunt her for us.” Arya added. Daenerys looked at one member of her Kingsguard. Jaime almost had not recognised him. The scarring on him was terrible, gruesome even. His once chestnut curls were gone, replaced with hair shorn so close to the scalp he could have been bald. Jaime had seen other survivors of boiling oil do this. The burnt hair had to be removed so that new hair could grow. It was his eyes that Jaime recognised. His golden eyes still shone through, though more bitter than they had been before.

“Ser Loras I would send you with the group to help find Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne’s children, and bring Cersei Baratheon and Meryn Trant to justice. There will be no duel to take his hand any longer. He killed guards in my service and freed a traitor to my crown.” Daenerys stated. Arya still stood beside Gendry.

“You do not need to send Ser Loras with us, Your Grace. I will go with Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne. I will fight Meryn Trant and I will kill him. I gave you my word and we Starks honour our words.” Arya said softly. Daenerys nodded and then looked at Asha Greyjoy, who had arrived from somewhere. A white haired man stood by her side and it took Jaime some time to grasp that this man was Theon Greyjoy. He was even more drastically changed then Loras, and Loras had been burned.

“I would like to offer my services to this search as well. You’ll need two parties to scour the two routes towards the Wall. The Kingsroad and the harbours by ship. They won’t have gotten a ship here in King’s Landing, but the nearest harbour after that where ships will head to the Wall, is in Saltpans. If I head with my men and someone the children will trust, by sea, towards each harbour, then we may catch them up before they reach the Riverlands.” Asha stated. Theon nodded his agreement. Brienne and Jaime both knew that this was likely as well.

“I’ll go with Lady Asha and Lord Theon.” Jaime felt his blood freeze in his veins as Myrcella stepped forward.

“So will I. We’ll all meet up at the wall anyway. Galladon knows us well. He’s our brother. Alysanne and Joanna are babies, but they know us too.” Tommen added.

“And I shall go with Lady Myrcella and Lord Tommen. I can help aid them in the search.” Podrick said. Brienne knew that Podrick had offered this to let Jaime and Brienne know that Myrcella and Tommen would not be alone and unprotected. Jaime wasn’t sure whether to trust Asha and Theon Greyjoy with the lives of the two children he had beside him, or with Podrick who was so young and loyal. He was only fifteen years old himself. Jaime wasn’t even sure if he could trust them with his and Brienne’s children. He looked at Arya, who gave a slight nod. She obviously knew something that he didn’t, and if she could find some trust in her for the man who once stood accused of murdering her brothers, and who had sacked and burned Winterfell, then he could trust Arya.

“Then Gendry, Mya and I can accompany Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime.” Arya said. Daenerys nodded.

“You’ll be headed for the Wall. Within the week we shall also be on our way. All the armies of Westeros shall be on their way.” Daenerys said softly. The group swept off, leaving only Tyrion behind. Theon and Asha had left with Daenerys, as had Loras. Tyrion ushered the group into Jaime and Brienne’s chambers, as the Silent Sisters arrived to tend to Septa Donyse.

“If I had known Jaime, I would have sent Bronn to keep guard over them.” Tyrion said softly.

“This was no more your fault than Joffrey’s death was Tyrion. None of us knew that Trant would release Cersei. None of us knew that they would team up to do something like this. They never seemed close before.” Jaime said sadly.

“Maybe they were closer than either of us thought.” Tyrion replied sadly. Mya looked at Tyrion.

“Lord Tyrion, we are leaving tomorrow. I would ask you to take care of our brother Edric. He... he wants to come to the Wall and fight. I fear for him, but I can’t tell him not to. Especially when me and Gendry are going to fight. He refuses to be left behind. As your squire I know he’ll be safe.” Mya said. She looked earnest as she asked. Tyrion smiled and looked at Podrick.

“I was assigned Podrick as a squire, until he is Knighted I cannot really take another squire.” Tyrion replied. Jaime shook his head in exasperation.

“Brother? You realise that Podrick has been basically squiring for Brienne for years don’t you?” Jaime asked. Tyrion grinned back.

“Of course. But Lady Brienne, as much as she deserves it, has not yet been knighted herself.” Tyrion said. Jaime blinked, as he realised how true the words were. “I can however, assign Pod to you, dear brother, and then take Edric under my wing. If that is amenable to you both?” Tyrion added. Podrick grinned at Tyrion.

“As long as it won’t offend you M’lord I’m happy to agree to that.” Pod said. Tyrion nodded.

“You couldn’t possibly offend me Pod. You’ve always been so terribly loyal. Are you sure he isn’t your son Lady Brienne? It wouldn’t surprise me, what with his noble sense of honour and what’s right and wrong.” Tyrion said. Brienne and Jaime laughed anxiously and Brienne looked at Podrick, knowing that the boy might as well be her child, and Jaime’s, for they had been the one to raise him up when he needed it most, and it was to them that he had always turned for advice and counsel. Podrick merely blushed and looked down at the ground, still slightly shy after all these years. Jaime grinned.

“I’m perfectly happy to take on young Podrick as my Squire. Peck is a Knight now, and Edric Baratheon will need your protection Tyrion. I worry about what might happen at the wall to young boys.” Jaime said. At the last sentence his thoughts became darker as he thought of Tommen fighting at the wall.

“We should all get some sleep. We cannot leave now. It would be madness to head off in this darkness. The ship certainly can’t. So the only sensible thing to do will be to try and rest and leave at dawn.” Arya said. She looked at Brienne and Jaime. “Do you have anything of Cersei’s? I can take Nymeria to her cell tomorrow and let her get the scent. But if it rains the scent will wash away. We need something of hers to make sure we can try and trace their tracks. Even something of Trant’s would be smart now.” Arya added.

“I will find something.” Jaime stated. Everyone parted ways to sleep, but Brienne and Jaime merely lay in bed, unable to sleep and only able to think of what was happening to their children now.

“We will find them Brienne. We will.” Jaime whispered in the night, as he stroked his good hand through her straw coloured hair.

“But what damage will she do to them in the meantime Jaime? What horrors will they see with her dragging them through wherever and however she pleases?” Brienne almost pleaded. Jaime had never seen her look afraid. He’d never seen real fear in her eyes. He’d seen glimpses of it when they faced the brotherhood to get Pod and Hyle. He’d seen a glimpse when she had given birth. But what he saw now was pure, unadulterated fear. She feared that they would not find their children alive and it was eating away at her, and Jaime knew how she felt, for it was eating away at him too.

“We’ll just have to pray that our children are strong enough to handle whatever Cersei throws at them.” Jaime said gently, more to reassure himself then Brienne. He knew Brienne wouldn’t just accept that, but he hoped it was true. He hoped the sister he had once known was still there somewhere. Then he thought back to when Oberyn and Elia Martell had visited, shortly after Tyrion’s birth, and Cersei had twisted his penis until he screamed. He had had to stop her then, and he was not there to stop her now. He hoped her need to kill them at the Wall would stay her from killing them before or letting them starve, but he feared so much that it would not be and that the children he loved so dearly would die before he could reach them and rescue them from her venomous clutches.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei was fuming. The babies hadn’t stopped wailing for near an hour, and the boy was doing everything he could to make things difficult. Meryn had had to hit the brat a few times. They were stopping for a third time when another bag came loose from the saddles. The boy wriggled in Meryn’s grip as the Knight got down from the horse, holding on to the boy.

“You little bastard!” Meryn yelled angrily. The boy scowled at Meryn.

“I’m not a bastard. The Queen named me Galladon Lannister.” The boy said. It was Cersei who got down from her horse, leaving the basket with the two babes, sitting precariously on the saddle waiting for her. She got to where the boy struggled with Ser Meryn, lifted her hand into the air, her right hand, and slapped the child around the face, hard. The boy looked at her in shock with Jaime’s eyes staring at her. She raise her other hand and slapped the boy again on his other cheek. The boy did not cry, just stared at Cersei, with his sire’s eyes. Cersei brought up her hand and slapped him again, backhanding the small creature had across the mouth, then again, and again. It was Meryn who had to stop her. He didn’t care for the boy but the idea was to kill him at the wall, not here. Cersei looked down at her handiwork. The boy’s nose and mouth were bloody and his face bruised, but he still did not cry, just stared at her.

“You will never call yourself that again. You’re a bastard. You will _never_ be a Lannister.” Cersei told the boy, her tone filled with iced venom. The boy just scowled at her.

“My mother and father will come and get me, and Alysanne and Joanna.” The boy said. Cersei slapped him again for good measure.

“You _will not_ give your bastard sister _my_ mother’s name.” Cersei hissed. Then she went back to her horse and mounted it. She had to admit that she got a certain amount of pleasure hitting _that whore’s_ get. She smiled as Meryn lifted the boy onto the horse by his arm, and heard the boy yelp in pain as Meryn tugged him up. Then they were riding again.

“We should be going My Lady.” Meryn said softly. Cersei nodded as she made herself comfortable in her saddle.

 _“Soon. Soon I can finally rid myself of that whore and her brats. The only Lannisters will be my children.”_ Cersei thought to herself, resting a hand over her stomach. Then they were riding again, the darkness shrouding them and keeping them hidden from any scouts that might seek them out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, thanks to those who commented and sent me Kudos. I am so grateful. Here is the next chapter. I hope that it clears up some confusion from the last chapter. (nods)

Scars.

Chapter 2.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the sun started to peek over the horizon, Brienne and Jaime were both out of their shared bed. Neither had slept, but any of the wine they had felt the need to drink the night before was long out of their system. Brienne was allowing the events of the night before to sink in. Her hands trembled in her exhaustion as she grabbed any necessary items. She looked at Jaime, who was doing the same. He had only one hand, but was still able to assess a situation very quickly.

“We should have left as soon as we knew what was happening.” Brienne stated. “They could not have gotten far. We might even have caught them in the City. Trant was in his cups, they can’t have gotten too far.” Brienne added. She was angry with herself and Jaime could see it. He couldn’t blame her, because he was also angry with himself. But years of dealing with feasts and how things were run in King’s Landing, made Jaime more aware of things that Brienne could never truly know.

“If we had left last night, we may well have caught up to them. Or we might just have gotten lost in the darkness after we left King’s Landing. We may have ended up in a ditch. Most of us had been drinking Brienne. None of us were clear headed enough to head out last night.” Jaime said. Brienne frowned. She knew this, but she wanted to blame herself and Jaime knew it.

“I laughed.” Brienne said. She looked so stricken by the idea that Jaime couldn’t help feeling a jolt of pain hit him where his heart should be. “I laughed because Tyrion japed about Podrick being my son. Why did I laugh? I don’t even know why I laughed.” Brienne said softly. Jaime placed his right arm around Brienne’s shoulders and embraced her, trying to offer some comfort.

“We all react to things in different ways Brienne. You and I are warriors first, fighters, we laughed because we were shocked, we laughed because we do not know the next time we’re going to laugh again, we laughed because it’s a choice between that or breaking down. Don’t destroy yourself over this Brienne. We will get them back. We will find them, and they will be alright.” Jaime said softly. Brienne looked him dead in the eyes. Sometimes Jaime forgot that she was, in fact, taller than him. She seemed so small and fragile in this moment, but she was not. She was Brienne.

“How can you know for sure Jaime?” Brienne asked. In that moment, Brienne showed her vulnerability more clearly than she ever had.

“I can’t be sure. But I have to believe it Brienne or I will drive myself insane. I won’t be any good to our children if I lose my mind. We have to keep a clear head. We have to try and think as though we were going to rescue other children, children that are not our own. When we want to make an objective decision, we will have to block all those feelings that we have, because otherwise they will stop us doing the right thing.” Jaime said. Brienne pursed her lips together and nodded, even though Jaime knew she was not sure of how that would work. Jaime himself, didn’t know if he could do this. But he knew he had to try.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why wasn’t he locked up?” Arya fumed angrily as she faced Daenerys. Daenerys was fond of Arya, her brother’s little cousin, the little warrior wolf.

“Because of the fact that while he was to be initiating in a duel, it wasn’t a trial. The fact that I am punishing him for what he did to Sansa would usually go against the laws as Meryn Trant was obeying the orders of his King at the time. I wanted him punished for what he did because I think it was disgusting. I wanted him punished because you and Sansa mean a great deal to me Arya, and to Jon, but I couldn’t lock him up. If I did, not only would that cause political unrest with his family, not that it bothers me, but I would also have had to lock up Boros Blount, who genuinely is ill, and will be sent back to his family home to die. I cannot be seen to be weak, but I also cannot be seen to be unfair or unjust as my father was. You know this Arya. Locking up Meryn Trant would have caused a stir that wasn’t needed. He has committed murder Arya. He will be brought to justice.” Daenerys said. Arya was pacing backwards and forwards and besides her, the great bulk of Nymeria paced backwards and forwards as well. Daenerys often found it largely frightening, how completely in tune with the Starks that their direwolves actually were.

“And if they kill the children before we reach them? If Galladon, Joanna and Alysanne are dead when we catch up to them?” Arya asked. Daenerys could see the idea frightened Arya. Hardly anything frightened the girl, but Daenerys knew that this did. The very idea of finding those children dead, frightened her.

“If that happens, I will make sure that they both suffer the same fate. It will be a terrible thing to behold if I find those children dead, but I’m sure that you will not look away, especially with your training.” Daenerys replied. Arya’s grey eyes flashed then, but Daenerys could not tell what emotion crossed them.

“I will not walk away. I’ll give them the gift myself.” Arya said softly. Then she left the room, Nymeria prowling behind her, and Daenerys wondered whether she should pity Cersei Baratheon and Meryn Trant, for having Arya’s terrible anger pointed at them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tommen had not slept. He should have, and he knew it, but he could not sleep. When he saw Myrcella that morning, as she emerged from her own chambers looking exhausted, Tommen had a thought.

“Myrcella? Mother must have done something? She must have changed clothes or put on shoes or something. The guards said that she was left barefoot in her cell.” Tommen said. Myrcella’s tired green eyes lit up in recognition.

“You’re right Tommen. She must have left something behind that we can give to Arya, so that Nymeria will be able to catch her scent.” Myrcella said.

“I think we should try Ser Meryn’s rooms. The one in the White tower and the guest room he was assigned. He helped mother escape. He must have been prepared for this.” Tommen said. Myrcella nodded and the pair were gone, ready to find whatever was needed to help Arya, and in turn, help Jaime and Brienne.

xXxXxXxXxXxx

“Ride safely. I know it will be hard, but neither of you should do anything foolish brother.” Tyrion stated. He had come to see them off in the stables. The ship would be leaving in an hour.

“You do not have children, Tyrion.” Brienne said softly.

“If I did I know I would not be able to care for them as well as you care for my nieces and nephews, Lady Brienne. You care for Tommen and Myrcella as you care for your own children, without ever trying to replace Cersei, though the Gods, Old and New, know that she has been a terrible mother to them.” Tyrion replied. Brienne took a deep breath and looked around, not sure whether to be worried that Myrcella and Tommen had not appeared. It was as they prepared to mount their horses, to leave, that there were running footsteps towards the stables. Gendry and Mya were already mounted. Nymeria prowled nearby with Arya, though the horses didn’t seem to fear her. Jaime and Brienne saw the golden heads hurtle round the corner, to materialise into Tommen and Myrcella. Both garbed in breeches and tunics. Myrcella’s golden hair was braided and pinned to the top of her head. The siblings looked at the party of people, and then Tommen’s eyes settled on Arya.

“Arya, will this help to keep mother’s scent for Nymeria?” Tommen asked, handing over a sackcloth dress.

“Where did you find that Tommen?” Tyrion asked.

“What is it?” Jaime asked.

“Cersei’s prison garb. Meryn Trant’s room was searched for any sign of Cersei earlier.” Tyrion replied. Tommen looked at his uncle.

“Which room did you search?” Tommen asked.

“Which room?” Jaime asked.

“We searched his room in the White Tower. We thought they might have gone there rather than his guest chambers.” Myrcella replied. Tyrion smiled.

“I should have considered that.” Tyrion said.

“Even a man as smart as you cannot think of everything Uncle Tyrion.” Myrcella said. A smile spread across her face, but it did not reach her eyes. The whole group were anxious to be gone. It was fully dawn now. The sun over the horizon shone a horrible bloody red and gave everyone a sense of foreboding. Tommen handed over the sackcloth dress, which Arya tied into a small sack on the side of her horse.

“I have to keep it separate or it will just end up smelling like me.” Arya said, as though to explain what she was doing. Myrcella crouched to hug Tyrion first.

“We’re heading to the harbour now to travel with Asha and Theon Greyjoy. As soon as the ship is ready we’ll be heading out. So Tommen and I have determined that if we can sleep we will sleep on the ship. Tommen get’s such awful seasickness that he’s better off sleeping while we sail anyway.” Myrcella said, trying to make light of the situation, but not truly succeeding. Tommen gave a half smile at the half jest, but remained silent. “I will miss you Uncle Tyrion. I truly will.” Myrcella said gently.

“And I will miss you too child. Be careful. Asha Greyjoy can be trusted to keep her word, and to keep her men from your door, but keep a dagger with you at all times.” Tyrion said. Myrcella blinked.

“I don’t own a dagger.” Myrcella said sadly. Brienne pulled open a saddlebag and within moments a dagger was placed in Myrcella’s hand. She blinked at the crest of Tarth, Moons and Starbursts, engraved on the blade. It was a finely crafted dagger.

“It was the first weapon I ever had. I learned to use that before any other. Be sure to keep it somewhere you can easily access it at all times, and somewhere hidden so not everyone knows you carry it. Sometimes a weapon makes you a target when you don’t need to be.” Brienne advised gently. Myrcella hugged Brienne then. Her arms were tight around the older woman’s waist.

“Thank you Brienne. Thank you for caring for us even when our mother has done you such terrible wrongs.” Myrcella whispered. Her green eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Brienne just hugged the young girl back.

“You don’t need to thank me for that Myrcella.” Brienne whispered back to her. Myrcella stepped back and swiped a hand under her eyes, making sure no tears fell. Then she went to hug Jaime.

“I’ll miss you Unc- I’ll miss you father.” Myrcella whispered to Jaime before letting go. Tommen had already hugged Tyrion at this point and went to Jaime himself.

“We’ll see you at the Wall father.” Tommen said firmly. His green eyes were filled with stubbornness, that Jaime knew his son surely inherited from him. Then Tommen hugged Brienne. “I’ll look for Galladon and the twins. I’ll look even in the places the others won’t.” Tommen whispered to Brienne. Brienne smiled at the boy.

“Be careful Tommen. We want to see you safe and sound too.” Brienne said gently. Tommen nodded and let go of Brienne after a moment. That was when Podrick arrived. He seemed serious.

“I came to find you both and to say goodbye.” Podrick said softly. He shook Tyrion’s hand and Jaime slapped him on the back, and pulled the teen into a one armed hug before letting him go. Podrick looked at Brienne, his eyes wide and a little sad. “I haven’t been separated from you since the Brotherhood my lady.” Pod said softly. Brienne placed a hand on Pod’s cheek.

“We’ll see each other again Pod. Please watch over Tommen and Myrcella. Make sure they stay safe.” Brienne said to the teen gently, and though Podrick Payne was almost a man grown, he hugged Brienne, looking like such an innocent child. Jaime couldn’t help thinking that even though Brienne had thought she would be an awful mother, Pod, Myrcella, Tommen, and even Sansa and Arya, were living proof that she had been wrong. Even Gendry and Mya had taken to Brienne on their long journey together. After that, Jaime shouted out to them all to be careful as Myrcella, Tommen and Podrick left the stables, and soon enough, Brienne, Jaime and Arya were on their horses, and Tyrion watched them ride away, as they went to search for their children. Nymeria in the lead, sniffing out what Arya deemed ‘the rotten smell of that camel’s cunt’ to find them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week into the search, they had met with Brienne and Jaime’s party at Rosby and already left, seeing that Cersei had not appeared there with Meryn Trant, even though it had been a small hope. They would not have stopped to find a ship so close to King's Landing. Myrcella looked at herself in the small looking glass she had bought with her. Every day she pinned up her hair, and every day the salt of the sea and the winds, which were getting worse as winter storms started to hit them, were making it almost impossible for her to deal with her long hair and Myrcella found that she no longer wished to. She took the dagger that Brienne had given her. She’d been taking lessons from Podrick and Asha on how to use it. Even Theon had had some helpful advice. The braid of golden curls hung down past her knees, and Myrcella had already spent an hour braiding it. Myrcella frowned in the looking glass and grabbed the braid. She placed the dagger at the base of her skull and was just about to bring the blade up when Asha Greyjoy walked in. Myrcella almost growled in frustration and Asha merely raised a brow.

“If you wanted a haircut little lion I’d be happy to give you one. There’s no need to hack your hair off like a defeated Dothraki.” Asha stated. Myrcella took a deep breath, looked at her hair and nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been nearly four weeks of long, hard travelling. Galladon had been on the receiving end of more abuse, but though he was bruised and bloody, he refused to give up. The three year old child was stubborn, and would not allow himself to be called a bastard. He would not allow his sisters to be referred to as bastards, and he would not stop making the journey difficult. Cersei despised him. Once Meryn had stolen some goat’s milk, it was easier to shut up the babies. They needed to eat, and though Cersei despised all of them, she couldn’t help the sadness that washed over her whenever she looked at the child named Joanna. If she had had green eyes, she would have been a mirror image of Myrcella, and at times Cersei could not bear it. She couldn’t bear looking at Jaime’s baby and know it was not her own. Once they had reached the Riverlands, Cersei had deemed it time to go and find a ship. She feared what would happen to her after too long riding. Pregnancy was not something Cersei was unfamiliar with. Offering Meryn Trant favours to be her spy had backfired on her spectacularly. She had had no moon tea to make sure that she did not get with child, and no tansy to rid herself of the child either. Asking Meryn Trant for such items would alert him to her condition, and she did not want him to know it.

 _“This will be my child.”_ Cersei thought to herself. _“No man will take it from me, bastard or not.”_ Cersei added mentally. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. She frowned as the idea settled on her that she was about to kill her brother’s children. Her own child would be at risk. Though Cersei rather hoped that killing the brats would help to send her brother’s whore to an early grave. To hear that he had married Brienne as soon as he was free of his white cloak, and able to get to her, had angered Cersei more than she could imagine. She no longer wanted her brother, but she could not fathom the idea of losing him to someone else, especially someone who was far uglier and less of a woman in her own mind, and it made her even more furious.

A month after their journey started, they were in Saltpans. Cersei had determined that she would not allow the children out her sight. Booking a room in an inn, she demanded that she and Meryn take turns to sleep, keeping an eye on the brats at all times. She didn’t want any of them escaping. She knew that if she gave the boy half a chance he would run looking for help. So it was Meryn who slept first whilst she watched over the children she despised.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Galladon was exhausted. He hoped that Cersei would fall asleep, but so far, two days within this room had shown him that he might not get the chance. They seemed to take turns sleeping, which made no sense to Galladon. His parents had slept in the same bed and at the same time as far as he knew. So had Peck and Pia. Galladon didn’t understand the concept of a man and woman who slept at different times. He knew he just needed to wait for his chance.

“How long until we can get passage to the Wall Ser Meryn?” Cersei asked. Galladon pretended not to listen, but he knew that everything Cersei and this strange man said might be of use to help him and his sisters go back to their parents.

“We have to wait another two days. We’ll have to be careful. In that time your brother may make his way to Saltpans. If we don’t keep the little bastards in line, it may be both of us being dragged, back in chains to King’s Landing.” Ser Meryn stated. Galladon wanted to yell that he was not a bastard. He didn’t rightly know what being a bastard meant, but the Queen had said that no one should call him a bastard because he was not one, and if he was not a bastard then surely his sisters were not bastards either. But Galladon stayed quiet, pretending to sleep so that they might say more about his father. “We both need sleep my lady. If not then we’ll never be able to keep alert.” Ser Meryn stated.

“The bastards are sleeping. But we cannot sleep at the same time. If that... boy wakes and sees us both sleeping, he’ll go looking for help.” Cersei said. Ser Meryn nodded.

“I’ll keep watch over the bastards, you sleep my lady. You seem pale as of late.” Ser Meryn said. Cersei did not answer, merely climbed into bed and slept. Galladon carefully peeked at Ser Meryn from under his blanket as the man started to drink wine for a wine skin that he held. Sooner than Galladon thought possible, the man had fallen asleep in his chair. Galladon looked at Joanna and Alysanne. He knew he could not carry them both. He wasn’t even sure he could carry one of them properly. They were still so small and Galladon feared breaking them. So he did the only thing he could do. If he could go and find his father and mother, or even one person that might help him, then he might be able to get his sisters. So he quietly slipped out of bed and went to the door. He opened it so slowly he thought that everyone might wake up before he managed to open it, and he would be hit again. But he managed it and slipped out of the door, hoping he could find one kind person to help him. As he got to the inn’s common room, Galladon saw a dark haired girl cleaning a table. She had green eyes. Her eyes reminded him of Myrcella and Tommen and his father, and so it was her Galladon decided to ask for help.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This was not her first day working at the inn, but it was the strangest. Olwen of Braavos was determined to work her way to King’s Landing. She had to get there. She had to meet him. See him. Just once, she’d ask for no more. She’d been born and raised in Braavos. She felt a strange sense of loss when she thought of that great city with its canals and it’s Godswood that she missed more than anything else. She cleaned up a table after a festive group of men, who had tried several times, without success, to grasp her backside or her breasts. She had refused many offers to lie with men. She didn’t want any of them. If she had, offers would not be something she was too concerned with. It was as she had finished, looking at her work with satisfaction, that a small hand gripped at her skirt and tugged gently. Olwen looked down to see a small boy. His straw blonde hair was pale, and his eyes were big and green like emeralds. They reminded her of her own eyes in many ways.

“Please help me.” He said sadly. She almost gasped in horror as she saw the bruising marring the boy. She noted that he had split lips and more than a few cuts littering his face. She crouched down before him.

“How old are you sweetling?” Olwen asked gently. She remembered her own mother calling her sweetling when she was young and it had often calmed her.

“I’m three miss.” The boy replied. Olwen felt a clenching pain in her heart to see a three year old boy so abused.

“What is your name sweetling?” Olwen asked.

“My name is Galladon. Galladon Lannister.” He whispered. “They took me from King’s Landing. Lady Cersei and the man. They took me and my sisters. My mother and father will be looking for us.” Galladon said. Olwen felt her heart clench ever more tightly. She placed a gentle hand on the boy’s face.

“My name is Olwen of Braavos, and I’ll help you.” She said softly.

“They’re sleeping. I don’t know if we can get Joanna and Alysanne away in time.” Galladon whispered. Olwen felt like her heart would literally beat from her chest.

“I’ll go and get them. Then I’ll take you to a safe place where I can watch over you. Who are your parents? I’ll find out if they’ve arrived here yet.” Olwen asked.

“My Father is Ser Jaime Lannister and my Mother is Lady Brienne Lannister of Tarth. My sister Myrcella and my brother Tommen will be looking for us too, and Podrick. He’s not my brother but he is.” Galladon said. This confused Olwen greatly. She nodded in the direction of the stairs.

“Which room are you staying in? Do you know?” Olwen asked gently. Galladon nodded.

“It’s a room near the top of the stairs. The first door. I don’t know if you’ll be able to carry my sisters. They’re twins. They’re in a basket.” Galladon whispered back. Olwen took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ll get them. Go and stand near the bottom of the stairs and when I come down, we’ll leave.” Olwen whispered. She stroked the boy’s hair gently as they left the room. She looked up the stairs and started to climb.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne was more anxious and panicky every day that passed. They headed through all the port towns, but stuck to the roads to keep searching out Cersei and Meryn Trant. For every town that even knew who they were talking about, the party had always just missed them. A day ago, two days ago. Always Cersei seemed a step ahead of them, and it had been nearly a month without a sign of the children. Brienne was growing depressed every day that passed. She was starting to lose hope. It was so dark now that they could not see, and yet Brienne would barely sleep. She had not truly slept since that night that Cersei and Meryn Trant had made off with her children. In Rosby, they had seen Myrcella, Tommen and Podrick and had compared notes with Asha and Theon before carrying on. The whole meeting had taken less than an hour, but Brienne had been unable to concentrate the whole time, and Jaime felt dread coiling within him as they carried on through other towns, other places, with no sign of anything. It had been three weeks since they had seen Tommen and Myrcella, because there were no port towns or harbours to dock at and heading towards Saltpans by sea would take at least two weeks. It got worse when they were within a day’s reach of Saltpans. Jaime could see the dark circles around Brienne’s eyes. The only way Jaime could force her to eat was by telling her that if she didn’t she’d be unable to keep producing the milk needed for Joanna and Alysanne, or she would never have eaten a single thing put in front of her. Jaime knew Brienne was blaming herself and he was blaming himself too. The fear was that it would make them unable to act when the time came. Arya seemed excited, almost eager, as Nymeria headed forward.

“She senses Cersei. I can feel it. She can smell her.” Arya said. Her grey eyes going a strange white for a moment and then returning to their normal colour. “They’re close. They must be in Saltpans.” Arya added. As soon as the words came from Arya, Brienne seemed to come out of her depression, her right hand on Oathkeeper’s hilt was all Jaime needed to see to know exactly how Brienne might deal with Cersei. Jaime could not blame her for he wanted to do the same thing himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Asha’s ship had arrived in Saltpans a week ago. Myrcella, Tommen and Podrick had made sure to stay out of sight, knowing that Cersei would recognise them immediately. She did not know Asha, and Myrcella and Tommen could agree that their mother would never recognise Theon Greyjoy as the same young man who’d once been a ward and hostage at Winterfell. Asha had told them it might take Jaime and Brienne at least a week to get to Saltpans and that she and Theon would make subtle enquiries to try and determine where guests might stay, and where they’d need to book passage to the Wall. But after being stuck on the ship for nearly a week, Myrcella found herself going stir crazy. She came out from below deck to sit in the fresh air, taking in the scent of salt and grass and sand that seemed to be continuously mixing in the air of Saltpans when Asha and Theon arrived back on the ship. Both looked as though they had something to say.

“I think we may have found your siblings.” Asha stated firmly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olwen managed to sneak into the room. She saw the golden haired woman sleeping on the bed, and a man in boiled leathers snoring in the chair. She held her breath, trying not to make a sound as she saw a basket sat on the floor. It was a rather large basket and within, Olwen saw two sleeping babes. One with golden hair, the other with pale straw like the boy Galladon. Olwen pulled in air through her teeth, slowly, quietly, as she picked up the basket. She prayed the babies would not startle and wake, would not cry, for she saw the sword at the man’s side and knew that carrying the basket, she would be an easy target to kill with no weapon of her own. Olwen gently moved past the bed, carrying the basket, towards the door that she had left open. She knew that if either of them woke, the man or the woman, she would only have seconds to run with the basket in her arms. An open door gave her an opening she might have blocked off otherwise. She stepped out of the room and gently placed the basket on the ground outside the door. Slowly, slowly, she pushed the door closed again. She feared it creaking. Many of the doors creaked in the old inn. Suddenly a loud squeal came from the door as the hinges groaned in protest. Olwen almost stopped breathing completely as she saw the man shift in slumber on the chair. But then he stilled and snored again once more. Olwen closed the door fully and breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up the basket with the two babies inside. It was heavy. Olwen had never carried any baby around, let alone two, and so Olwen was careful whilst walking down the stairs of the Inn. She got to the bottom and listened out for anyone following her. When she heard no noise, she shifted the basket in her arms and walked to the door, where she found Galladon waiting. She crouched down with the basket.

“Are these your sisters?” Olwen asked gently. Galladon nodded.

“Yes. Joanna and Alysanne.” Galladon replied. Olwen nodded and then she left the inn. It was dark, and Olwen knew she would not be seen. She made her way towards a stable where she had a second job caring for the horses there. She had a room up in the hayloft and for now the children would be safe there. Slowly but surely, she managed to get the basket up the ladder first with the babies sleeping inside, and then she climbed down and picked up Galladon, taking him up the ladder herself. She set him down and went to her straw pallet.

“Come and sit down and I’ll take a look at all these cuts sweetling.” Olwen said gently. Galladon came and sat in front of her, and Olwen, taking some water from a jug that she filled every morning and bought up the ladder, began to clean the boy’s wounds. She saw that his tunic was covered in bloodstains and it made Olwen feel sick to her stomach. “Listen to me Galladon, I’ll go and ask the guards if any new people came to Saltpans today and find you some food. What do your sisters eat?” Olwen asked.

“They have to drink milk.” Galladon replied. He looked confused and Olwen could not blame him. She had heard that goat’s milk could be fed to infants without their mother, but cow’s milk was far too strong for their young stomachs. Olwen nodded.

“I’ll go and get some goat’s milk and some food and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Olwen said gently. She felt a stab of conscience at the idea of leaving the young children alone. Her own mother had never left her alone, not until the day she had died from a terrible fever when Olwen was only twelve years old. Now Olwen was fifteen and she clutched at the leather cord around her neck, where her most prized possessions lay, hidden from the world. “I promise that I’ll be back as soon as I can. If anyone asks you, you tell them you’re waiting for me.” Olwen said again, more to reassure herself then the boy sat before her. Then she climbed down the ladder of the hayloft and went searching for food and milk, knowing she would have to spend some of her hard earned savings to get it, but knowing it was going to a good cause.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei awoke to complete silence, apart from the snoring of Ser Meryn. For a moment, just a moment, the calm of a good sleep was awash over her, until she realised exactly what Meryn’s snoring meant. The man was asleep. Cersei shot up in bed to see that not only was Ser Meryn asleep, but the children were gone. She jumped up from the bed and ran over to shake Ser Meryn.

“Ser Meryn! The bastards are gone!” Cersei exclaimed, her anger fuelling a fire in her heart, as she wanted to rage at the stupid man for sleeping when he was supposed to be keeping watch. Meryn woke up and then shot out of the chair, almost falling onto the floor.

“Damn it!” Meryn exclaimed angrily. He looked at Cersei. “I barely even knew I closed my eyes my lady. I will go and find them and bring them back. The boy can’t have got very far, especially not with the wailing babes in tow.” Meryn stated. Then he left the room, grabbing his sword on the way out. Cersei wasn’t sure if she could just sit and wait, but she knew she had no choice for the moment. If he came back without the children, her only option was to drug Meryn’s wine and leave while he slept, taking all the gold and silver that she knew he carried, and taking the first boat that was leaving from Saltpans. She could not risk the life of her unborn child.

 _“It could be children.”_ She thought to herself. She was a twin. Her twin had gotten twin girls on his beast, there was no reason that she could not have twins herself. She found herself more anxious than she had ever felt before as she waited for Meryn to return, hopefully with the key to her revenge in his grip.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Gendry, you and Mya stay here at the gate. It’s the only one out of the city, so you’ll see Cersei and Trant if they try to leave.” Jaime said to them. Gendry frowned, and Mya looked Jaime dead in the eyes, but both nodded their agreement. Brienne, Jaime and Arya entered the city with Nymeria, who sniffed the air. A strange look came over Arya’s face.

“They’re close. At least Cersei is close.” Arya stated. Brienne and Jaime followed Arya up to an inn.

“Father?” Jaime stared as Tommen and Myrcella appeared with Podrick, Theon and Asha.

“You made it here as we did? Good timing Lannister.” Asha said. Jaime saw Myrcella’s shoulder length golden curls hanging around her face.

“You cut your hair Myrcella.” Jaime said softly, a little out of shock and a little to defuse the tension of the moment. She looked so little like Cersei now, and so much more like him, that it worried Jaime a little. Myrcella smiled softly.

“It was getting in the way. Shall we?” Myrcella asked the group in general.

“Where’s Brienne?” Tommen asked. The group looked to see that Brienne was gone, already inside the inn, looking for her children.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meryn Trant had scoured the streets until he saw a girl. She was a dark haired girl from the inn. He had seen her before. He’d even propositioned her. The girl had hidden behind the landlord and his wife, as the landlord insisted that the girl was too young and did not wish to be harassed in such a manner. She was carrying a skin of something and some food. He decided that he could always follow her to her home. She was a prospect he’d been refused, but she was not likely to have the chance to refuse now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne walked into the common room, purpose in her stride. A woman was wiping down a table.

“Can I help you Ser? Oh, I’m so sorry, My Lady, can I help you?” The woman said. Brienne could see the woman was genuine in her apology, and Brienne was used to being mistaken for a man. It had happened many times.

“My companions and I are travelling from King’s Landing. Two criminals have made their way to this inn. A man with dark hair, most likely dressed in armour or boiled leathers, and a woman with gold hair. They abducted three children as hostages. A small boy and two infant girls.” Brienne said. She hoped this was the right place. The woman blinked.

“Seven save me they’re still here. The first door up the stairs.” The woman replied immediately.

“Thank you good woman.” Brienne turned to see Jaime, Asha and Theon behind her. The woman nodded.

“Those two... they weren’t kind to the boy, and the woman couldn’t have been the babes’ mother, she was feeding ‘em goat’s milk.” The woman said sadly. Brienne nodded and she was gone, up the stairs with Jaime, Theon and Asha following behind her. Brienne barged into the room, only to see Cersei, who stood up and screamed. Brienne lunged for her, grabbing her by the throat. Jaime had never seen an anger like the anger that blazed in Brienne’s blue eyes, making them darker than the seas at night.

“Where are my children you heartless, evil bitch!” Brienne roared. Cersei struggled to gasp out any answer, with Brienne’s hands around her throat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olwen was about to enter the stable when she felt a hand on her shoulder, a large hand that grabbed hold of her and pulled her round, slamming her against the wooden wall of the building behind her. She stared into the face of the man she had seen sleeping earlier, the man who had made propositions towards her, and who had not taken no for an answer. She was lucky that the landlord and his wife were kind people and would not allow him to have his way with her.

“You know girl, my offer still stands.” The man said. She could smell the wine on his breath, and she felt for the knife she kept strapped to her wrist.

“I said no. Leave me alone.” Olwen stated. She wasn’t far from the inn. If she made enough noise, she could alert someone to what was happening. The man pinned her to the wall, and his hand started to push at her skirts. Olwen pulled out her hidden knife and stabbed for his face, catching his cheek and making him scream in pain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Arya, Myrcella, Tommen and Podrick heard the scream of a man, Tommen recognised the voice.

“That’s Meryn Trant.” He stated. They ran round towards the sound of the screaming.

“You little bitch!” They heard Meryn yell.

“Stay away from me you scum.” They heard a girl say. Arya let Nymeria go ahead of her and they found themselves outside a stable, Meryn Trant holding a hand over his bleeding face. A girl stood with a knife held out in front of her. Her dark hair blew in the wind, and her green eyes flashed with anger and fear.

“Ser Meryn! Running away from your duel with me I see!” Arya called out angrily. The Knight spun around and looked at the group.

“Where are my little brother and sisters?” Myrcella yelled, pulling out her own dagger.

“Nowhere you’ll find them bastard.” Meryn shot back. Myrcella was ready to throw herself at the man, throttle him if she could. It was Podrick that pulled her back.

“Myrcella, calm down. We’ll get the information from him or from Cersei. That’s all we need to know.” Podrick said.

“I’ll geld that bastard! I swear it by the Old Gods and the New, if he’s hurt my little brother and sisters, I will geld him with the dagger Brienne gave me!” Myrcella exclaimed, her face flushed red with anger.

“Myrcella? You have a little brother? What’s his name?” The girl asked. She looked worried.

“Galladon. My little brother is called Galladon.” Myrcella replied.

“He’s safe.” The girl said. Meryn turned around.

“You! You took the little bastards! I’ll kill you!” Meryn yelled angrily. He made to lunge at the girl, but Arya was faster. She pulled out her thin bladed sword and stepped easily in front of Meryn Trant.

“I don’t think so Ser. You and I have unfinished business. Draw your sword coward.” Arya stated calmly. Her grey eyes flashed with anger that her face did not show. Meryn growled as he pulled out his sword.

“I’ll kill you, you stupid little girl, just as I killed your dancing master who thought he could win with a wooden sword.” Meryn stated angrily, then he lunged at Arya, his strike meant to go straight through Arya’s heart. Arya’s sword was lightning quick as she parried Meryn’s sword blows away from her. His sword slipped over her shoulders twice, not even leaving a scratch on the tiny female. Arya stood side face and held her sword out in the perfect Braavosi stance.

“You should go and stand with them while this goes on, girl.” Arya said. The girl blinked and slipped behind Arya over to Myrcella, Tommen and Podrick.

“Are they truly safe?” Tommen asked the girl. She nodded.

“I snuck them out while that scum and his woman were sleeping. If it was up to me he’d die right now.” The girl hissed. Meryn swung for Arya again. Arya side stepped and slashed her own blade across Meryn’s unguarded elbow, making him yell in pain.

“Why would you kill him? I know why I would.” Myrcella asked.

“Only cowards and scum beat little children.” The girl said. The group felt anger travel through them.

“You hurt those children?” Arya asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but Podrick knew Arya was furious. She always tried to keep herself looking calm and still like water, but Podrick knew the storms that lay beneath her eyes. He had travelled with her long enough to see when she was angry. Meryn snarled at Arya.

“Those scum are the get of a whore and dishonourable knight. They’re no more than a litter of whelped pups ready for the slaughter. No more than any of Robert’s bastards that died in King’s Landing and further.” Meryn replied. Arya’s hand was so quick that no one realised what had happened, until they saw spots of blood appear on Arya’s face, from the sheer force of her upswing. On the ground, Ser Meryn’s sword hand lay, sword beside it, and Ser Meryn’s wrist gushed red as he screamed in agony.

“I swore to take your hand for Queen Daenerys. Now I’ve done it. I’ll let Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne deal with you.” Arya hissed. Ser Meryn Trant was still screaming, holding his maimed right arm with his left hand. Arya walked around and smashed the hilt of her sword straight into the back and bottom of his skull. He sunk to ground like a sack of potatoes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Where are my children?” Brienne roared at Cersei again. Cersei shook her head. She gasped out words that no one could understand. It was Asha that stepped forward and tentatively pulled Brienne’s hand from Cersei’s throat. The woman gasped for breath as she sat heavily on the bed.

“I don’t know where they are. They managed to run.” Cersei gasped out. Brienne pulled out Oathkeeper.

“I will kill you if you do not tell me where my children are right now.” Brienne said softly, and for the first time, Jaime saw that Brienne was not just some honourable knight, she was a real woman, with a woman’s feelings. Not that he had not known that before, he had, he had taken her as his wife and she’d borne his children. He knew Brienne was a woman, but he’d never seen such a fierceness within her before, such a fury and rage.

“You can’t kill me.” Cersei almost pleaded. _Almost._ Brienne pointed her sword at Cersei’s throat, a bead of blood started to run down her bruised throat where Brienne pressed the sharp, Valryian steel point into the skin.

“Why ever not? What will stop me? No one in this room, not even your brother will stop me killing you. You burned your bridges years ago. I was going to plead for your life. As much as I hate you, I was going to plead for your life, to let you go to the Rock or even to Tarth under house arrest. I would have pleaded for you, if only because of the fact that you are blood to my children, and Tommen and Myrcella’s mother. I would have pleaded for you for that. Now I’ll kill you and I’ll enjoy doing it. So tell me where my children are or you will never see your own again in this life.” Brienne stated coldly, pressing the sword just a little harder, causing a larger nick to mar Cersei’s pale throat.

“I’m with child.” Cersei gasped out. “You can’t kill me because I’m with child!” Cersei exclaimed.

“Why should I believe you?” Brienne asked.

“I swear it by the Seven I’m with child. Take me to any healer, any Maester, anyone you wish and they will tell you that what I’m saying is true!” Cersei really was pleading. Brienne clenched her eyes closed, and finally pulled her sword away and sheathed it. Cersei looked relieved, until Brienne turned to Asha.

“Chain her and take her to your ship. We’ll head to the Wall by sea. I’ll find Ser Meryn and kill him myself if it comes to it. I’m sure there will be a Maester that can confirm if she’s truly with child, and if not I’ll ask Queen Daenerys to burn her with Dragon fire. It’s only fitting that she dies in as much pain as she has put others through.” Brienne barked out. Asha nodded and Cersei could not struggle as Asha pulled out a rope and tied her wrists.

“We’ll take her back to the ship and then return to help you look for Meryn Trant and your children, Lady Brienne.” Asha said. Jaime saw the Greyjoy woman seemed to have a new found respect for Brienne that she’d never had before. Jaime wondered if this was a good thing, or a bad thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Arya had tied up Ser Meryn, she looked at Podrick.

“Pod, go back to the Inn and let them know we have Ser Meryn and we know where the children are.” Arya said. Pod nodded and went towards the inn. Myrcella and Tommen looked at the girl.

“What’s your name?” Tommen asked her.

“My name is Olwen of Braavos.” She replied, give an introductory little bow. Olwen looked at Arya. “You were taught to fight by a Braavosi, a true master by your fighting stance.” Olwen added. Arya grinned.

“His name was Syrio Forel.” Arya said. Olwen’s eyes went wide.

“He was the first Sword to the great Sealord of Braavos. I trained under him for a year before he left for Westeros. I had heard of his death and I was sad, but his mastery lives on in you.” Olwen said. Arya smiled at Olwen.

“Where are the children Olwen?” Myrcella asked.

“In the hayloft of the stable. I sleep there at nights and take care of the horses. I also work in the Inn. It’s how I saved some coin. I was hoping to go to King’s Landing.” Olwen said sadly.

“No one will be there. All the armies are heading to the Wall to fight the Others.” Arya stated. Olwen frowned as she clutched at a necklace of leather that hung around her neck.

“Everyone?” Olwen asked.

“Yes. Even our uncle, Lord Tyrion Lannister. He was born a dwarf, but he is going to the wall to fight.” Tommen said. He seemed proud that his uncle would be fighting. Olwen frowned and then looked at the others around her.

“I would ask to come with you. If there is to be a fight, I’d rather die with a sword in my hand in a fight, than in my sleep with the Others and White Walkers taking my life in the dark.” Olwen said seriously.

“Do you even own a sword?” Arya asked. Olwen shook her head.

“I did once, before... before I came here. It was taken from me.” Olwen said sadly. Arya knew the feeling of having her own sword taken from her. She looked at Olwen.

“We’ll have to ask Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Arya said. Olwen nodded.

“Come, Galladon and the babes are waiting for you.” Olwen said gently. Myrcella and Tommen couldn’t help letting out real smiles for what seemed like the first time since they’d learned of their siblings’ abduction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne, Jaime, Asha and Theon came out of the inn, bringing Cersei with them, they saw Pod running towards them.

“Ser, my Lady, we found Meryn Trant. Arya took his sword hand. She says you should have the pleasure of dealing with him yourself. We’ve also found the children. A girl who works in the inn smuggled them out while Cersei and Trant were both sleeping.” Podrick said. Brienne almost collapsed to the ground with relief.

“Thank the Gods. Thank all the Gods.” Brienne uttered as the group followed Podrick towards Meryn Trant and the children that Jaime and Brienne had been separated from for far too long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who commented and read and added Kudos. I'm so grateful (sends virtual hugs) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Scars.

Chapter 3.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Myrcella, Tommen and Arya followed Olwen up into the hayloft. They saw the blond head of Galladon, sleeping beside a basket, on a straw pallet.

“Galladon!” Myrcella exclaimed, rushing over to him. Galladon woke and rubbed sleepily at his eyes before wincing. His face was bruised and cut but he was alive and Myrcella sobbed as she saw all his bruises. She gathered him into her arms.

“Myrcella!” Galladon cried weakly. He let out a yelp of pain and Myrcella let him go.

“Galladon what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Myrcella asked him. Galladon nodded. He pointed to his ribs.

“The mean man kicked me and it hurts, but I thought if we got back to Mother and Father that maybe the Maester could look, like when Mother or Father get hurt in training.” Galladon said. Myrcella gently stroked his hair.

“You’re really clever Galladon. I would never have thought of doing all that when I was your age.” Tommen told the boy.

“Let’s get down from here. Your Mother and Father will be here soon.” Arya said to the boy. Galladon grinned at Arya, and Arya felt her heart clench at the sight of the child marred with cuts and bruises.

“You’ll need help to get the babes down. I had to bring them one at a time.” Olwen said. Galladon smiled at Olwen.

“You promised you’d try and find them and you did. Thank you Olwen.” Galladon said. Olwen grinned at the boy before walking over to the basket.

“You’re welcome little one. Now, all of you start climbing down and I’ll pass the babes to you one at a time. It’s dangerous to carry them down the ladder. Climbing up was a necessity so that they wouldn’t be seen by that... that monster. But climbing down will be safer, especially with more of us to pass them along.” Olwen stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Pod led them towards the stable, Brienne saw Meryn Trant lying on the ground, trussed up. She saw his hand lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He was bleeding heavily from his wrist, but it looked as though Arya had tied the stump with a tight strip of bandage.

“Mother!” Brienne felt her heart stop as she saw Myrcella holding Galladon. She put him down and he immediately ran to them. He seemed to be limping slightly and Brienne wondered exactly what had happened to her son. She fell to her knees and wrapped Galladon into a tight hug. “Ow!” Galladon yelped and Brienne let go of him, only to cup his face with her hands.

“Galladon, what happened sweetling?” Brienne asked him gently. Jaime was stood beside her looking at Galladon and frowning. That was when Brienne noticed Myrcella had moved over to Meryn Trant who seemed to be coming round. She looked at a strange girl who was with them.

“Olwen would you mind finding a blacksmith with a hot blade to cauterise this scum’s stump? We wouldn’t want him to die on the journey.” Myrcella hissed. Then she pulled back her leg and kicked Meryn Trant full force in the ribs. The man grunted and Myrcella kicked him again.

“Myrcella! Stop!” Pod tried to calm her. Myrcella practically growled, the noise low in her throat.

“I’ll kill him! He deserves this and more! How dare you beat a helpless child! How dare you kick my little brother in the ribs! How dare you leave a mark on him!” Myrcella yelled at Meryn Trant. Brienne found herself shaking with rage. She looked at Galladon and saw the myriad of cuts and bruises on his face. She lifted his tunic from his side slightly, only to see that his small body was covered in the same web of purple, yellow and blue bruising. She noticed patches of red over his ribs and prayed none had been broken. She saw Jaime looking as well. Her husband’s eyes were growing dark, not the emerald green she knew so well, but a darker green, a green like Rhaegal’s scales, that showed how angry he was. The corners of his mouth were white with how tightly he was clenching his lips together. That was when Asha arrived.

“Alright Ser Jaime, Lady Brienne. I can see you want to kill the bastard, and he deserves it, but our job is to take him to the Queen. Feel free to kick and punch him as much as you like on the journey.” Asha stated as the strange girl that Brienne had seen before came back with a blacksmith. He held a sword in his hand, the blade white hot.

“That the man, child?” The big man asked. Olwen nodded.

“Aye Garrek, he tried to take advantage of me and beat the boy bloody and bruised and worse. He stole three children from their mother.” The girl said. The big man nodded.

“Sure you want me to cauterise his wound? Would be better to leave the scum to die.” Garrek stated.

“He’s the Queen’s prisoner. She decides what to do with him.” Asha said. The man nodded, grabbing hold of Meryn Trant’s stump and pressing the white hot blade to it. There was a smoking and sizzling as the blade pressed into the stump and the flesh burned. Meryn Trant let out a scream so high he could have been mistaken for a woman, and then he went limp. Asha looked at Podrick.

“Come on Pod. We’ll drag this carcass to the ship. We best keep him separate from Cersei.” Asha stated. Myrcella looked dreadfully unhappy in that moment. Tommen helped Podrick and Asha to cart Trant back to the ship and Arya, Myrcella, the twins, Galladon, Jaime, Brienne and the strange girl were left behind. Brienne passed Galladon up into Jaime’s arms while she went to the twins who were in a large basket. They were awake now and crying and Brienne looked them over to see if they were hurt.

“He never touched them Mother.” Galladon called to her. Brienne looked at him, his small arms wrapped around Jaime’s neck, his green eyes bored into her. “I wouldn’t let him hurt my sisters. He said we were bastards and I said we were not because the Queen said we’re not. Queen Cersei hit me when I said I was a Lannister. She hit me when I called Joanna, Joanna. She said I wasn’t to call my sister Joanna but I said that’s her name.” Galladon told them all.

“Neither one of them will ever touch you again little one.” The strange girl said softly. Galladon grinned at her.

“This girl is the one who snuck the twins and Galladon out from under Trant and Cersei’s noses.” Arya stated. “She wants to go to the Wall with us.” Arya added. Brienne looked at her as she tried to calm the crying babes.

“Why would you want to come to the Wall?” Brienne asked her gently.

“I’d rather be fighting then die with the White Walkers and Others sneaking up on me.” The girl replied.

“You saved my children and I don’t know your name.” Brienne said.

“My name is Olwen of Braavos.” The girl said. Brienne saw how green the girl’s eyes were. They reminded her of Lannister eyes, but there was a spark in her eyes that she’d not seen in Jaime, Cersei or Tyrion. It was the spark of a loved child. She had seen it in Galladon’s eyes every day since he was born and hoped to see it every day until he died.

“Olwen of Braavos, do you truly want to go to the Wall? It’s harsh there. Winter is well and truly upon us.” Jaime asked. The girl nodded.

“I was going to go to King’s Landing, but everyone is at the Wall fighting. I was taught to use a sword, I might as well fight too. I know the stories of the Others and White Walkers. I know that once they come they’ll kill us all. I would fight for my life rather than expecting everyone else to do it for me.” Olwen replied. Jaime nodded.

“Alright Olwen. You may come with us. But the fight will be hard. You should know this now.” Jaime said. Olwen nodded, her face sincere.

“I know. But I think it’s what I should do.” Olwen replied. So the group headed for the ship and the girl, Olwen went to collect her things.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” The girl said as she ran off into the stables.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olwen collected her meagre belongings. A leather pouch carried the only money she had, wrapped in a swatch of red fabric that just peeked out of the top before she shoved it back in.

“A red handkerchief?” Olwen spun around, sitting abruptly on the floor from where she’d been crouching to see Myrcella stood there.

“I thought you had gone back with your family.” Olwen said. Myrcella gave a gentle smile.

“I thought I’d stay with you so you knew where to find the ship.” Myrcella replied. Her shoulder length hair shone in the lantern light of the hayloft. Olwen felt her own hair, which she knew to be dark, but felt was rather lacklustre in comparison to Myrcella’s golden curls. Olwen grabbed a bag with the only clothing she owned, and a single book with which she had taught herself to read. It was a book of Dragons, and their history, from Balerion the Black Dread, to the last known dragons who had died in the Red Keep in King’s Landing. Olwen had always been fascinated by dragons.

“I’m... done. I need to tell the Landlord and his wife that I’m leaving. They’ve been good to me. I owe them that much.” Olwen said softly. Myrcella nodded.

“You have white streaks in your hair.” Myrcella said. Olwen found her hand clutching at her necklace again.

“Yes. My mother had dark hair, but I’ve always had the white streaks. I don’t know where I got them from.” Olwen said softly.

“Maybe from your father. What was he like?” Myrcella asked.

“I don’t know. I never met him.” Olwen said softly. Myrcella blinked at her, as Olwen stood up and looked around before heading for the ladder to get down from the hayloft.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Are you insane Lannister?” Asha asked irritably.

“The girl saved my children. I can’t deny her one request. We Lannisters always pay our debts after all.” Jaime replied. Brienne was in a cabin feeding Alysanne and Joanna. Galladon was being looked after by Tommen and Podrick. Arya was sat in the room with Theon, Asha and Jaime. All were in a standoff.

“She cut Trant’s face open with her knife.” Arya replied. “She’s learned how to fight with a sword, or so she says. She says she learned from Syrio Forel. She’s not lying.” Arya added.

“How would you know if she were lying or not?” Asha asked.

“I learned at the House of Black and White, Asha Greyjoy. You forget where I’ve travelled and what I’ve seen. Theon is lucky he’s not on my list.” Arya stated coldly. Asha frowned at Arya.

“I’m saying that a child should not be coming to the Wall.” Asha said.

“I’m not just a child.” The group looked at Olwen. “I was born in Braavos, my mother was sold to a Lyseni pleasure house when she was just thirteen years old. She found a way to escape when she found out she was carrying me. She got to Braavos, gave birth to me and did everything she could to make sure I lived a life with food in my stomach and clothes on my back and a roof over my head, which was just a room in one of hundreds of little boarding houses in Braavos, no bigger than this cabin, but I never starved and I was happy with her. She died when I was twelve and I had to leave Braavos and come here to Westeros. People were trying to track her down because she was a runaway slave and they would have taken me in her place. That was three years ago. I’ve been trying to save every copper star that I get, just to survive and one day go to King’s Landing. But I will not run when there is a chance that I can be of some help.” Olwen stated.

“Then how did you receive training from Syrio Forel?” Jaime asked.

“He saw me praying in the Godswood. I was praying to learn how to fight. Someone had attacked my mother and stolen all her coin. I wanted to protect her and he said that was a worthy cause and to meet him at the Godswood every day. I did, until the day he went to Westeros. That was before my mother became sick.” Olwen said sadly. She looked at Asha. “I know you think I’ll be a liability, but I can fight and I learn fast if I don’t know something. I’d rather fight then sit and do nothing. I’m no coward.” Olwen stated fiercely. Asha grinned.

“I like her attitude.” Asha said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cersei was sat, chained, in a dark part of the ship. She glared when the door opened and it was Brienne who arrived. She set down a bowl of food and turned to walk away.

“Don’t want to chat beast?” Cersei asked.

“No. I don’t want to kill you. The innocent child within you doesn’t deserve death.” Brienne replied coldly. Cersei practically growled. They had stopped in another harbour town after a week at sea. A Maester had confirmed that Cersei was indeed with child, and that Galladon had three cracked ribs.

“You disgust me. If someone took my children, I’d kill them, baby or not. But you just act meek as a lamb. My father always said that lions should not concern themselves with the opinions of sheep.” Cersei spat. Brienne turned to look at Cersei, her blue eyes shone in the darkness of the cell.

“You and your creature beat my son. An innocent child. Hope that Jaime and I will treat your child more kindly then you treated our children Cersei. For you will not be raising it. The Queen will decide your fate and you will go to it as soon as your child is born.” Brienne replied coldly. Cersei felt sick suddenly.

“You can’t take my child. I won’t let you take my child.” Cersei said weakly. She was shaking. Brienne looked down at Cersei in something akin to pity.

“I won’t be taking your child. Jaime or Tyrion will as the child’s uncle, and it shall be raised wherever they see fit. You won’t be alive long enough to care.” Brienne said. Then she was gone and Cersei screamed in anger as Brienne closed and locked the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The blond woman is your mother?” Olwen asked. Myrcella nodded. She hadn’t wanted to admit to it. Her mother was not the woman she had once known and loved.

“She used to be very different. Or maybe I just saw her differently. When I was a small child she only had time for Joffrey. He was our older brother. He was... he was a monster. But she always loved him best. We were... we were afterthoughts really.” Myrcella said sadly. She really liked Olwen. Olwen was smart and witty, and she trained with Myrcella and Tommen daily on the deck, with Brienne and Asha and her father overseeing their training. Arya would also watch and make points. Theon never interfered in these sessions. Podrick also sparred with them, claiming that practise was key to becoming a great fighter. Myrcella saw Olwen fiddling with a leather cord around her neck. “What is it that you have around your neck that you play with so much?” Myrcella asked, wanting to lead the conversation away from her mother. Olwen blinked and shakily showed her the necklace. It was a gold dragon and a copper ring. The ring was shaped like a cat curled around it’s tail, touching it’s paws. “That gold dragon could have paid for your passage to King’s Landing a few times over.” Myrcella said softly. “And that ring, is... it’s very pretty. It looks like rose gold but...” Myrcella trailed off, not wanting to offend Olwen by saying that rose gold was far too rare for a common born Braavosi to possess.

“The ring was my mother’s wedding ring. The gold dragon was the last gift he ever gave her. My mother never parted with them. She gave them to me on her death bed and I have kept them ever since, always worn around my neck so they would not be stolen.” Olwen said sadly. Myrcella nodded her understanding.

“What did happen to your father? Was he sold into slavery too? Was he killed?” Myrcella asked. Olwen took a deep breath.

“I don’t know. I... I may never know.” Olwen said softly and Myrcella got the feeling that Olwen was speaking about more than just what happened to her father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time someone came to bring Cersei food, it was Jaime. Cersei wanted to plead with him. He had been her other half, and she had loved him.

“You can’t take my baby. You can’t let that beast take my baby.” Cersei stated.

“You should be grateful that anyone would take your bastard and raise it Cersei, let alone a woman who you’ve wronged so many times it doesn’t bare thinking about.” Jaime replied coldly.

“It’s my baby. I should be allowed to raise it.” Cersei hissed.

“The Queen will not be lenient on you Cersei. You ran from your sentencing, you escaped, took mere babes as hostages on your way, and threatened them with death. Your accomplice killed her men as well as an old Septa of the faith, and you’re not sorry for any of it.” Jaime sated. Cersei growled at Jaime.

“I am a lion of the Rock. We both are. We were born together, do you remember that?” Cersei asked angrily. Jaime shook his head.

“I loved you once Cersei. You were my twin. We were children and we were innocent and I loved my brave sister who just wanted to be treated the same as I was. You manipulated me into giving you what you wanted. I don’t think you love anyone Cersei. You only love yourself and power and everything and everyone else is just a second prize to that. I hate the person you’ve become. The woman you are is not the sister I knew and loved. The woman you are now is poisonous and vicious. The woman you are now is pure evil. I stabbed Aerys in the back for his evil and madness. Don’t think I will weep over your body when Queen Daenerys decides to burn you.” Jaime said. Then he too left the cell. Cersei was furious again. Brienne had been coming down to the cell mostly to simply hand over a bowl of _something_ in complete silence. Jaime was the first other person she had seen and he had left almost as soon as he’d arrived. Cersei desperately wanted to see Tommen and Myrcella, but she knew that they would not be allowed to see her. So she sat in the dark and waited for another opportunity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why do you look out over the sea so much Pod?” Pod looked to see Olwen standing behind him. The simple grey cloth dress she wore couldn’t hide that she was pretty. Pod found himself unable to do anything but stutter in front of her. He had no trouble speaking to Myrcella, but Myrcella was like a sister, and he had spent time travelling with Arya.

“I...” Pod couldn’t answer as he trailed off.

“Myrcella said you’re shy. I understand why you never seem able to speak to me.” Olwen said gently. She came and stood right next to him and smiled at him.

“I... I like the way the ocean looks at night.” Pod managed to get out. Olwen grinned then.

“I do too. I used to sit on the docks at night and watch the waves crash against the boats that were docked. The colour always reminded me of my mother’s hair and eyes with how dark it was.” Olwen said. Pod grinned back at Olwen and the pair both stared out at the dark ocean as the moon was high in the sky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next person to come down to Cersei was Myrcella. Cersei was so shocked she screamed in fury.

“Myrcella? Who cut your hair?” Cersei screamed.

“If that’s all you wanted to say to me mother, I’ll be leaving.” Myrcella said.

“I want to know why you would make yourself look ugly. You’ve cut your hair and you’re showing off that... _hideous_ scar. Why do that? How will you make a good match if the whole world can see how you were maimed?” Cersei asked angrily. Myrcella frowned.

“Brienne married father and he married her, despite the both of them being maimed. If a man wants me, he shall have to accept me as I am, scar and all for I won’t hide from anyone. As for why I cut my hair, it was getting in my way. If I want to fight and protect my brothers and sisters then I don’t need long hair getting in my way.” Myrcella replied coldly. Cersei was shocked into silence, and so Myrcella left the cell, leaving Cersei with food.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a month on the ship, they arrived in White Harbour. It would be the last stop before the Wall. They all knew this. It was as they were about to disembark to get some supplies that a man came running up to them.

“Ser Jaime!” The man called, and Jaime recognised him.

“Peck? What in the Seven Hells are you doing here?” Jaime called. Peck stopped in front of them, a message in his hand. He looked at Jaime.

“I said I would join you when Pia gave birth. She gave birth early. A girl. We named her Hope. She and Pia are both well. We thought Hope might... she was quite early... but the Maester said she was perfectly healthy. I rode to join you at the Wall so that when you arrived I would be able to help. It took me a moon’s turn to get there. But the Wall has fallen. I’m to inform you to go straight to Winterfell. The Wall is lost. The whole of White Harbour is evacuating now. We make our last stand at Winterfell. Many are heading for the shelter of the rebuilt keep that is heated from the Hot Springs inside. It’ll be crowded but the more men there are, the more to kill the Others and White Walkers.” Peck replied. The group were horrified by the news. Peck saw Galladon then. “Galladon! How are you little one? You’ve grown since I saw you last.” Peck said. Galladon grinned and ran to hug Peck, babbling about all the things he’d seen on the ship. Jaime looked at Asha.

“We’ve no choice but the leave the ship here and travel by road. We’ll have to be quick to beat the Others and White Walkers to Winterfell, or we’ll freeze in the ice.” Asha said. Theon agreed.

“We need horses.” Theon said. Jaime nodded his own agreement.

“I managed to procure enough horses, except we’re lacking one. I wasn’t expecting this young girl.” Peck said as he spotted Olwen.

“She... she can... ride with me.” Pod said. He blushed bright red and Olwen smiled at him. Peck blinked and looked at the pair and then shrugged.

“We’d best be going. We need to hurry. We haven’t even the time to send the children home. The great battle is coming for us.” Peck stated. The whole group felt a sense of foreboding come over them as they mounted horses and headed for Winterfell. Cersei and Trant both bound and chained on their own horses, that were led by Jaime and Brienne. They all hoped they would make it to Winterfell quickly, before all hope was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, thanks to everyone who commented, read and sent me Kudos. I am extremely grateful. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Scars.

Chapter 4.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We should be getting the children home.” Brienne said as they stopped to make camp. Even stopping was dangerous now, but their party was tired and with some sleep they would make Winterfell in the morning. The White Walkers and Others had not made it this far yet, or so Peck knew from information that was over a day old. Information changed in the heat of battle. No one knew this better than Brienne and Jaime.

“Who would we send them with? I know you will not return home, and I know that Podrick, while being trustworthy, is too young to traffic three small children back to Tarth.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded.

“I know. We can send Peck. Old Castle isn’t far from here and there is a port. If a merchant ship is heading towards Braavos or the other Free Cities, they will go past Tarth. With enough coin they’ll be more than willing to stop there on their way. The Queen may be angry that we’re sending a fighting man away, but he can return, and I know it’s dangerous, but we have no choice. Maybe we can send Myrcella and Tommen too. They’re too young to be here.” Brienne said.

“I’m not leaving.” Jaime and Brienne looked at Myrcella. “I’m old enough to make that decision. Tommen and I want to fight. Galladon, Joanna and Alysanne are too young to be at Winterfell for a final stand. If we don’t send them home to Tarth they could be killed. Pia will care for them and it will take more than a moon’s turn to get them back home. If the Queen is angry then we’ll have to deal with it then.” Myrcella stated. Jaime nodded.

“Go and get some sleep Myrcella. We would never force you home. If... if you consider Tarth home.” Jaime said softly, not wanting to think on whether his daughter had come to accept the family that she had now. Myrcella grinned and Jaime was struck by how much she looked like him.

“Tarth is more home than King’s Landing ever really was. Tarth is warm and loving. King’s Landing was full of sadness and terror and anger. Dorne was full of polite smiles and hateful plotting. But at least people had some kindness for me even when my back was turned. I think you’re right about sending Peck. He can get them to Old Castle, then he can hire a wet nurse there and send her with the children to Tarth. A woman will want to take her family south with all the fighting, and Tarth is much farther south then she would get with her children alone.” Myrcella said. Jaime and Brienne frowned. The idea of sending the children away tugged at Brienne’s heart and Jaime trusted no one with them really.

It was as they fell silent for a moment, that they heard the sounds of noise. Horses, feet stalking the ground, pounding the earth. Nymeria had started growling, her hackles raised and her eyes searching for a threat. Jaime was up, Widow’s Wail in his left hand, and Brienne had Oathkeeper in her right hand. Myrcella drew her dagger, and Pod and Tommen both drew their own swords. Peck too was up, his sword out, ready for trouble. Asha pulled out her axe and Theon held a dagger of his own, though shakily. Mya had two daggers in her hands, and Arya pulled out her thin bladed sword. Trant and Cersei were still tied up and chained, but both remained silent, fear probably forcing them to be quiet. Gendry unhooked a hammer from his belt and pulled out his own sword. Even the girl, Olwen, had a dagger, and Jaime assumed Asha had given it to her to use for now, for it had a hilt of black leather, with gold like thread which formed the Kraken of House Greyjoy in the material. They waited until suddenly a familiar face broke through at the front of a group of wagons. It was Jaime’s cousin Daven.

“Jaime? You found Cersei I see.” Daven stated. He looked at the group. Galladon was awake now. The boy was nervous and had gone to grip hold of Myrcella’s cloak. Myrcella crouched next to him.

“It’s alright Galladon, that’s our father’s cousin. His name is Daven Lannister. He won’t hurt us.” Myrcella said. Galladon calmed then and walked over to stand with Jaime and Brienne. Both of them put their swords away. The wagons were full of women, children and the infirm. Amongst them, Arya recognised a few familiar faces. One was Beth Cassel, the daughter of Ser Rodrik, another was Old Nan. Arya could barely believe the old woman still lived after everything that had happened at Winterfell. The last face that Arya recognised was Jeyne Poole.

“Jeyne?” Arya questioned. The girl looked at Arya. She was older, the same age as Sansa, but her eyes showed years of suffering. The tip of her nose was black with frostbite. She carried a child in her arms, a little girl of four years, who curled her small hand on Jeyne’s cloak. Jeyne got down from the wagon, holding the child in her arms. Theon seemed to stiffen, and Jeyne looked at him carefully, before looking back at Arya.

“Arya? We hoped you would arrive soon. I wanted to say goodbye, just in case, but there wasn’t time. Once we got word the Wall had fallen, Queen Daenerys and Lord Tyrion and J-Prince Jon and Prince Aegon ordered evacuation of all the women and children and infirm. Anyone who couldn’t, or wasn’t willing to, fight. I... I’m no fighter. I’m not like you Arya. But I have my daughter to care for. The only thing I can do is leave. I would be a burden if I stayed.” Jeyne said.

“You’re not a burden.” Theon said. Arya hadn’t noticed him walk up beside her. The little girl in Jeyne’s arms reached for him and Theon held out his arms and took her, smiling down at the small child. “Hello Greta. Have you been good for your mother while I’ve been gone?” Theon asked the small girl. She nodded. She had Jeyne’s hair and eyes. If Arya hadn’t known what Ramsay had done to Theon, she would have assumed that Greta was his child.

“Uncle Theon! I missed you!” She exclaimed loudly. Arya looked at Jeyne, then at the twins and Galladon, and Brienne and Jaime.

“Jeyne, I need to ask a favour of you.” Arya said softly. Jeyne looked at Arya curiously. Arya turned to Jaime and Brienne. “Brienne, you want to send the children to Tarth safely. What better way than with someone you can trust? Jeyne won’t let anything happen to them, she’ll care for them and get to them to Tarth safely. She can wait there with Peck’s Pia, until this battle is done.” Arya said. Brienne and Jaime both looked at Jeyne.

“I’ll be glad to do it. All I ask is that I never return to my husband. I don’t care if he asserts himself in battle, I don’t care if he becomes a hero and the Queen frees him. I want your word of honour that Greta and I will never be forced to return to him. Ramsay Bolton is a monster.” Jeyne pleaded. Brienne looked at Jaime and then looked at Jeyne. She could see scars on her hands and face, not to mention any that might be beneath the clothes she wore. Jaime nodded his understanding. He would let Brienne make this decision.

“You have my word, Jeyne, that Tarth will be a home for you and your daughter, a place of protection and safety. No one will force you out and no one will ever return you to Ramsay Bolton.” Brienne said. Jeyne looked at Arya, who nodded.

“Brienne’s word is without question Jeyne. She’d never give it unless she meant what she said.” Arya said. Jeyne nodded.

“Thank you, my lady. I will care for your children as well as I care for Greta. I swear it.” Jeyne said.

“Mother?” Brienne looked down at Galladon. “I don’t want to leave you. Do I have to leave you and father?” Galladon asked. Brienne knelt in front of him.

“Galladon, your father and I have to fight. I can’t promise that we’ll come home. I won’t lie to you my little one. But you must go with Joanna and Alysanne. Who will protect them if we fall in battle?” Brienne told her son. Galladon clenched his small fists. His eyes blinked back tears as he threw his arms around his mother’s neck.

“You have to come home Mother. You and Father have to come home. What about Myrcella and Tommen? Will they come too? And Pod and Olwen?” Galladon asked. Jaime was the one to crouch then, to meet his son on eye level.

“Galladon, Pod, Tommen, Myrcella and Olwen are going to stay and fight too.” Jaime told Galladon. Galladon frowned, looking deeply unhappy.

“But then why can’t I stay and fight too? You and Mother can teach me?” Galladon asked. His big green eyes stared straight into Jaime’s soul and Jaime was reminded far too much of himself.

“You are a fighter Galladon. You’re my son.” Jaime told the boy firmly. “But someone needs to protect Alysanne and Joanna. Who better than their big brother?” Jaime asked. Galladon nodded, as he clung to Brienne’s like a lifeline.

“Promise you’ll come home.” Galladon said to Brienne. Brienne frowned.

“I can’t promise that Galladon. But I can promise that we will all do everything we can to come back home and see you again.” Brienne said gently. Galladon nodded, looking heartbroken. He reached out for Jaime, who took him and hugged him tightly.

“We will come back home as soon as we can Galladon. We’ll do whatever we can to come back to you.” Jaime whispered in the boy’s ear. Galladon hugged him tightly and then let go.

“I have to say goodbye to Tommen and Myrcella and Pod and Olwen.” Galladon said sadly.

“Yes, you must. Peck is going to take you to a ship.” Jaime said. Galladon nodded and Jaime let him go, and Galladon ran over to Tommen.

“Tommen I have to go home! I don’t want to but I have to!” Galladon exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Tommen’s waist. The three year old was exceptionally tall for his age. Brienne hadn’t moved from where she knelt. She felt Jaime’s arm wrap around her shoulders. It was his left arm, his hand gently squeezed her shoulder.

“I don’t want to send them away Brienne. I know you don’t either. We’ve had so little time with them. But we can’t take them to Winterfell.” Jaime said softly.

“I know. Does it make me a terrible mother that I would take them with me? I would if I could guarantee they were safe.” Brienne replied.

“No. It doesn’t. It just means that you love them so much that you don’t want to be separated from them. But you are sending them back to Tarth, back home, despite the fact that you don’t want to. That makes you a better mother than most.” Jaime told Brienne firmly. They both stood, and watched as Galladon had moved on to Myrcella, who was hugging him tightly, and then to Pod. He hugged Olwen, and then Arya, who whispered some words in his ear that made the three year old grin and hug her again. Then there was Gendry and Mya, who both bid Galladon a fond farewell, both tousling his hair and hugging him. Asha patted him on the head and Theon merely nodded at him and said goodbye. Brienne had gone to where the twins lay in their basket. They were quiet and Brienne had expected them to be sleeping, but they were both awake and staring at her. It broke Brienne’s heart to have to send them away from her, but it would break her heart more to take them to Winterfell and watch them die at the hands of the Others. On Tarth, they stood a chance. She picked up Alysanne first. Alysanne was always the needier child. She gently held her daughter in her arms. She was always surprised by the gentleness she could exhibit with her children. She handed Alysanne to Jaime, and then picked up Joanna. She heard Jaime whispering to Alysanne and Brienne wanted to scream at him. How could they understand any of this? They barely knew her as it was because of Cersei. Now they would not see her again for only the Gods knew how long. She cradled Joanna gently, and looked into her deep blue eyes. Brienne didn’t say any words though. She would write letters for them. Letters that would make their way to Tarth so that if she fell in battle then her children would know of her, and of how she loved them. If she did not fall in battle, she would return to them, so they’d never need to worry about not hearing her words again. Everyone said their goodbyes and while the twins were placed in their basket beside Jeyne, Galladon was held by Peck.

“Will Peck be coming home with me Mother?” Galladon asked. Brienne shook her head.

“No little one. He is going to come with you and make sure that you, Joanna and Alysanne get on to a ship back home, with Jeyne, and then he must come back to us. But Jeyne will be staying with you. Greta is her daughter, the two of you can play together.” Brienne told Galladon gently. Galladon looked at Greta, who was passed from Theon to Jeyne.

“I’ll look after everyone Mother. I will. I’ll look after Alysanne and Joanna, and I’ll look after Pia and Jeyne and Greta too.” Galladon said.

“We know you will Galladon.” Jaime said gently. Then they watched as the wagons rolled away, taking their three children away into the night, to Old Castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, when the group finally made it to Winterfell, Arya ran into the courtyard, Nymeria on her heels, straight into the arms of her adopted brother Jon. Out of the castle came Sansa, behind her came a large man that Jaime remembered serving the Starks before. He was a simpleton, so it was said, and he carried a teenage boy on his back. The boy looked at him, and immediately Jaime knew it was Bran Stark. A younger boy followed after Bran and Sansa and from his looks, Jaime could only assume that this was Rickon Stark.

“Seven Hells!” Brienne said. That was when Jaime saw the red haired man walking down the courtyard steps. It was Robb Stark, and behind him, came his wolf.

“That’s impossible.” Jaime uttered as Robb Stark walked towards them. He looked at Brienne.

“I’ve been told much and more about you Lady Brienne. You have my deepest gratitude for bringing my sisters back here to Winterfell.” Robb said. Brienne was still in shock.

“How? How are you here?” Brienne asked.

“That is a long story, best saved for another time My Lady.” Robb replied. He looked at Jaime.

“Ser Jaime. My sisters told me of you too. You pushed my brother from a window, I don’t think I’ll just forgive that. But you helped to save my sisters. You brought them home and for whatever reasons, they believe you are a changed man. You’re welcome here. But if any harm should come to any member of my family, I’ll be coming for you.” Robb stated.

“I spent too much time bringing your sisters back home to tear apart your family, Robb Stark. Do I call you your grace? Lord Stark?” Jaime asked. Robb shrugged.

“I’m not even sure myself. My bannermen insist on calling me the King in the North. So best you stick with your grace for now. They don’t forgive and forget either.” Robb stated. Then he looked at Theon. “You and I shall have a reckoning Theon. One day, we shall talk, and I will not promise you that you’ll be alive until the end of that conversation.” Robb said coldly, before walking away. Jaime and Brienne were still in shock. Robb Stark had been dead. Everyone knew it. Walder Frey was not clever enough to hide a living king for this long. All that any of them knew was that the Starks had returned to Winterfell, how they had done it was yet to be known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, anyone who wants to know how Robb and Grey Wind actually came back to life, needs to go and read Young Blood. The fourth chapter has all the details. Comments are love, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, I've changed the rating on this story from mature to explicit because there will be smut in this chapter, though whether or not the smut is any good is beyond me. LOL! Thanks to everyone who read and commented and sent me Kudos. I'm so very grateful. (nods)

Scars.

Chapter 5.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Robb had left them, the group saw Daenerys arrive with Tyrion. Olwen stared at them, seemingly taking in all their details. Jaime assumed that the girl was merely staring at them because she had never seen a Queen, or a dwarf. He thought better of Olwen never having seen a dwarf when he remembered she had been raised in Braavos. So many different types of people lived in Braavos that it wasn’t possible that Olwen had never seen a dwarf.

“I see you have Cersei Baratheon and Meryn Trant with you.” Daenerys said. She looked at Olwen. “Who is this girl?” Daenerys asked. Myrcella placed a hand on Olwen’s shoulder.

“Her name is Olwen of Braavos and she saved my little brother and sisters. She managed to get them away from Meryn Trant and... and...” Myrcella trailed off. She couldn’t bear to associate her mother with the crime of kidnapping small children.

“I did what was right, your grace. I asked to come here to the Wall so that I could help in the fight to come. I was trained to fight when I was younger and it is said that you need all the fighters you can get.” Olwen stated. Daenerys gave the girl a soft smile.

“You are welcome. I would ask to speak to you to find out exactly what happened while Cersei Baratheon and Meryn Trant had the children.” Daenerys said. She looked around. “I’m assuming you sent the children home?” Daenerys asked, looking pointedly at Jaime and Brienne. It was Brienne who stepped forward.

“I love my children deeply, your grace, but I could not bring them to Winterfell knowing what we were heading towards. We met with Ser Daven and Ser Josmyn on the road. You sent Ser Josmyn to us, and I must take responsibility for sending him on with Ser Daven. Galladon is only three and does not know anyone else, I asked him to go with the group so that Galladon can get to know Jeyne Bolton. She will travel with my children and her own daughter, back to Tarth. Arya assured me she was trustworthy for the task, but Galladon...” Brienne trailed off.

“He was anxious. I could not blame a young child for such a thing. I am assuming that Ser Josmyn Peckledon will be returning with Ser Daven?” Daenerys asked. Brienne and Jaime both nodded.

“Yes your grace. He will be. He is just escorting the group to make sure that Jeyne, Galladon, Joanna and Alysanne get on a ship bound for Tarth with Jeyne’s daughter Greta.” Jaime replied. Daenerys nodded.

“In future I would appreciate being told what is happening before the fact. I do understand... better then you know...” Daenerys trailed off. She seemed sad as she looked at Cersei and Meryn Trant, then at Olwen, who fiddled with the leather cord around her neck. “I will prepare for sentencing these two once I hear what they have done.” Daenerys added. “Olwen of Braavos, I’ll speak to you first.” Daenerys said. Olwen nodded and followed the Queen to a set of chambers. Tyrion followed at the Queen’s side. Jaime looked at Brienne and then at Cersei and Meryn Trant.

“I’ll move him to a cell. It will be up to Queen Daenerys what happens to him afterwards. Arya, I would appreciate if you took Cersei somewhere and kept an eye on her until Queen Daenerys makes up her mind. Brienne, I would appreciate if you stayed with Tommen and Myrcella. The queen may wish to speak with them and I would not have them go alone.” Jaime said. Brienne felt a strange sense that Jaime wasn’t telling her something. She could see in his eyes that he was waiting to get Trant alone. He wanted to say something, do something, he wanted revenge, and Brienne could not blame him for it, for she wanted the same thing. She looked at Gendry then.

“Gendry, would you go with Jaime, help him drag that scum to the dungeons?” Brienne asked. Jaime frowned but did not argue as Gendry nodded. Brienne was not the type to do as she was told. She never had been and that was something that Jaime loved about Brienne, that she was unconventional. However, in this moment, Jaime wished Brienne had just allowed him this chance to beat the seven hells out of Meryn Trant. But then Jaime knew it wasn’t quite fair to say that, for Brienne surely wanted the same thing, but Brienne wouldn’t want Jaime to go down the kind of path that allowed him to beat a now helpless man. Jaime looked at Gendry.

“Come on Gendry. Let’s get him into the dungeons.” Jaime said. Meryn Trant struggled weakly, but Jaime knew he had no strength left. Arya took his sword hand, and Jaime wanted to be angry at her for doing it before he could, but he couldn’t blame her. Brienne merely watched as they walked away, led by Mya towards the dungeons, whilst Arya dragged Cersei off. Brienne didn’t know or care where.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olwen felt a slight trepidation at being alone with the Queen and Lord Tyrion. She found herself glancing over Tyrion several times as she kept a tight hold of the leather cord around her neck.

“This is Lord Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock. He is my hand. You need fear no repercussions from speaking in front of him, but if you have any fears I will ask him to wait outside.” Daenerys said kindly. Olwen looked at Tyrion carefully.

“I have no fear of Lord Tyrion your grace, and if I did I would still speak the truth. My mother taught me to always be honest and let the stones fall where they may.” Olwen replied. She waited for Daenerys to sit down, and then Tyrion. She stayed standing.

“Please sit child.” Tyrion said to her kindly. Olwen took a seat on a small stool, probably set there for the use of sewing women. Olwen knew her place in this world and she wouldn’t make any presumptions otherwise.

“How did you come to rescue Galladon, Alysanne and Joanna?” Daenerys asked Olwen kindly. Olwen took a deep breath and explained the story.

“I was... I was working in the inn where the Lady and the Knight came to take shelter. I didn’t see them arrive properly. I clean the tables and take orders for food, to and from the kitchen. A couple of days after their arrival, Galladon came to me. He was bruised and cut. He had a black eye and I feared what had been done to him. I didn’t know he was only three years old until he spoke to me. He told me that Cersei and Meryn Trant had taken him from his parents. He begged for my help. He pleaded with me to help him save his baby sisters. I... I couldn’t refuse. I...” Olwen trailed off. She could only think of her mother in that moment.

“What is wrong child?” Daenerys asked gently.

“I... I was thinking of my mother, your grace. Before I was born, she was sold into slavery, to a Lyseni pleasure house. On the journey there, she found herself with child, and so she ran away. She found a way to run and found a ship that took her to Braavos, where I was born and raised. If that one ship had refused to help my mother, she may have been recaptured as an escaped slave, and then tortured and killed before I even saw life. I couldn’t refuse to help one small child when he needed help so desperately. I did what I thought was right. I crept in, stole the babies in their basket and took them and Galladon to the stables, where I slept in the hayloft. I went to find some milk and food for the children, and that’s when I came across Meryn Trant, or he came across me. He... the first time he saw me at the inn he tried to take advantage of me and I refused. The Innkeeper and his wife refused to allow him to do anything to me against my will. So when he saw me he thought I was alone and an easy target. He... he...” Olwen trailed off, trying not to think about that sweaty hand that had tried to make it’s way under her skirt. “He pushed me against the wall and held me there. He tried to push up my skirt, but I... I carry a small knife strapped to my wrist at all times. I used it to stab his face. It was the first spot that I could reach and he screamed. That was when Podrick, Tommen, Myrcella and Arya arrived. I heard Myrcella mention her name and that they were searching for her little brother and sisters. Galladon had told me his brother and sister would be looking for him as well as his parents. I asked her what her brother’s name was. She told me his name was Galladon and I reassured them that he was safe. That was when Meryn Trant tried to attack me again and Arya got in the way and fought him. She took his sword hand that was when he was captured.” Olwen said honestly.

“Did Galladon tell you where he got the cuts and bruises from?” Daenerys asked.

“He didn’t exactly tell me, but I knew, and he told Myrcella in front of me. Meryn Trant admitted as much before Arya took his sword hand also, your grace.” Olwen replied. Daenerys nodded her understanding.

“Alright Olwen, you can go. I would ask you to ask Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime to come to me here.” Daenerys told her. Olwen nodded.

“I’ll find them your grace.” Olwen replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why did you stop me Brienne?” Jaime asked. The pair stood in their old chambers in Winterfell. It brought back memories to them both. Arya had insisted on that room being theirs. Brienne looked at her husband carefully before answering him.

“Jaime, if you had just killed him, a defenceless man, you would have spiralled back down into the darkness that you pulled yourself out of. I love you too much to let you do that to yourself. I don’t care about Meryn Trant. He can burn in hell, all seven of the hells, for all I care. Do you think I didn’t want to kill him myself? That I don’t want to kill your poisonous snake of a sister? Of course I do!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime gave her a smile then.

“And there you used to be unable to say anything bad about anyone, and now you’re insulting my sister. I feel so proud.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head, knowing Jaime was trying to lighten the mood.

“Daenerys will give us justice Jaime. She will. I want to go and take it myself, but that just makes us no better than them.” Brienne said softly.

“Is that what you’ll say to Stannis?” Jaime asked. Brienne frowned.

“I don’t even know what to do about Stannis.” Brienne answered honestly. Jaime nodded his understanding as there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Jaime called. It was Olwen who opened the door.

“The Queen wishes to speak to you both. She asked me to ask you to come to her in her solar. Rather it’s Prince Jon’s solar, apparently. Arya has already gone on ahead for some reason. She told me where to find you.” Olwen said softly.

“Thank you Olwen. We’ll go now.” Brienne told the girl. She nodded and then she turned to leave. “Olwen?” Brienne called her back. Olwen turned around to look at Brienne. “The Godswood here is beautiful. You said you prayed to the Old Gods yes?” Brienne asked. Olwen smiled widely, her eyes bright, and for just a moment, Brienne could have sworn that she was looking into Tommen or Myrcella’s eyes.

“Thank you Lady Brienne. I think I might go there now.” Olwen said. Then she was gone, practically skipping down the corridor, while Jaime and Brienne headed off to find Daenerys.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Is... is it... peaceful... here?” Pod asked Olwen, stuttering a little as he walked into the Godswood. Olwen smiled from where she was knelt before the great Heart Tree. Her prayers were never interrupted. To her, the Old Gods were familiar and knew her prayers as soon as she knelt before a Heart Tree.

“It’s more peaceful then you might think. I was raised on the Old Religion. My mother... she used to worship the Seven, but after... after what happened to her, and being sold into slavery, escaping to Braavos, she started to pray to the Old Gods. I believe that there is nowhere with more peace than a Godswood, and nowhere with more answers too.” Olwen replied. Olwen got up from her kneeling position and sat on a log that lay supine under the great Heart Tree. Little did either Pod or Olwen know that this was the same spot the Lord Eddard Stark had used to sit and pray, and where he learned the news that would take him South and to his death.

“I... I don’t... I don’t remember my mother. She left me when I was four. My father had died and she... I don’t know. I heard she ran off with one of my cousins that my father had squired for. We, my father and I, were born into a lesser branch of the Payne family. I squired with a cousin for a while. His name was Ser Cedric Payne. He never treated me like a cousin, just a servant. When he died in battle, I was sent to serve Lord Tyrion.” Pod said. After a little while, he could stop stuttering in Olwen’s presence.

“What was he like? Lord Tyrion?” Olwen asked.

“He was kind to me. He was never cruel. He never hit me, or belittled me, or made me feel stupid because of my stutter. He was the only Lord that ever treated me as a real squire instead of a servant to fetch and carry. Then he escaped from King’s Landing after being accused of killing King Joffrey. But it’s been proven he did not kill Joffrey now. I wanted to find him. I’d wished that he had taken me with him at the time. But now, I think it was for the best.” Pod said softly.

“Because you met Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime?” Olwen asked, knowing the answer in her heart.

“Yes. Lady Brienne was also kind to me. If... I would have wished for a mother like her. She and Ser Jaime both have... they have a great love within them. They looked after me, Gendry, Mya, Sansa and Arya. Nothing we said was stupid. We were always considered with them. It’s strange to think that what we said was considered.” Pod said. Olwen smiled.

“My mother always asked my opinion. She said to me that... well... she said maybe if she had been able to stand up for herself then she wouldn’t have suffered as she did. She loved my father, but never saw him again after she was sold into slavery. She told... she told me he lived in Westeros. I... I miss her. Every day I see things that make me think of my mother. I don’t know how yours could ever have thought of leaving you.” Olwen said gently. She allowed her right hand to take hold of Pod’s left, and she squeezed gently, letting him know that to her, Podrick Payne was important.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne and Jaime reached Daenerys, they saw Arya was already there, frowning deeply.

“I want to be the one to kill him.” Arya stated.

“If anyone should get to kill that bastard, it should be Brienne or myself.” Jaime shot out as he heard Arya.

“After hearing what he did, I have made the decision that he burns. With his burning, we shall make use of him.” Daenerys said softly. She looked at Arya. “I need to speak to my brother and my nephew. Can you find them, wild wolf?” Daenerys asked. Arya nodded and left the room, still looking unhappy.

“So... what of Cersei?” Tyrion asked.

“She is with child.” Brienne said.

“We had a Maester look at her when we stopped at another port town. He confirmed that she is with child.” Jaime added. Tyrion frowned and so did Daenerys.

“I will have another Maester and a Midwife check her. I want to be sure. I want my own people to give me the news. She could have bribed the Maester you saw. It’s entirely possible no matter how close and eye you kept on her. We’ll decide her fate after I know if she is truly carrying a child, and if she is, we’ll decide her fate after the child is born. We have more important things to think on now.” Daenerys said.

“Who do you plan to revive from the dead now, your grace?” Tyrion asked, looking grave. Brienne and Jaime both stared at Daenerys.

“Lady. Sansa’s direwolf. Apparently, all the wolves must be in Winterfell. We’re missing one.” Daenerys said gently. Tyrion didn’t look pleased, and Jaime wasn’t sure whether or not to ask him what was wrong, or to leave him be. The decision was taken out of his hands when Aegon arrived, Jon Snow, now Stark, following behind him. Jaime looked at Tyrion.

“I’ll speak to you later Jaime.” Tyrion said. Jaime knew this was Tyrion’s way of letting him know that he didn’t want to involve him in what was happening at this moment. So Jaime left, Brienne following behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gendry was working in the smithy. Since Mikken’s death, they hadn’t really found anyone to replace him and Gendry found that he was able to think more clearly whilst he had a hammer in hand, and a sword in his hand, as he melded the metal into the shape he wanted.

“Gendry?” Gendry turned to look at Arya, who was looking at him from the doorway. She was dressed in breeches and an overlong tunic. Her hair had grown a little since they had first met, and Arya kept it in a simple braid that barely reached between her shoulder blades. She carried Needle at her side, as always. Gendry had made the blade longer, had adapted to Arya’s height and build, but it would always be that little sword that she had always loved.

“What’s wrong Arya?” Gendry asked. Arya walked into the forge, closed the door and sat down on a barrel. Her grey eyes stared right into his soul.

“I wanted to ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly.” Arya asked. Her eyes showed a hint of fear. She was worried and Gendry couldn’t fathom why she should be.

“I’ll always be honest with you Arya.” Gendry replied. Arya allowed a half smile to make it onto her face, but it was gone just as quickly.

“Now that you’ll be Lord of Storm’s End, are you looking to marry some noble woman? Some pretty, delicate ninny, who sews and dances and sings?” Arya asked. Gendry laughed then.

“No! Of course not! Why in the seven hells would I look for someone like that? She’d drive me crazy.” Gendry exclaimed. Arya frowned.

“What are you looking for then?” Arya asked and Gendry stared at Arya for a few moments before answering.

“I want someone to be my equal. I wasn’t raised a noble. I was raised to be the heir of any house. I want a wife who will challenge me, who will be honest with me and who will see me as me. Not as Ser Gendry Baratheon, the Lord of Storm’s End, but as simply Gendry.” Gendry replied. Arya took in a deep breath through her nose, not saying anything. “Why Arya? What did you think I would be looking for? What are _you_ looking for?” Gendry asked. Arya looked at Gendry carefully.

“Someone who lets me be myself. Someone who understands that I’m terrible at sewing and dancing and singing. I’m good with a sword, and good riding a horse. I’m not good at what people assume are a ‘lady’s pursuits’ and I never have been. My mother was forever despairing of it.” Arya said.

“Arya... I would let you be yourself. You know I would.” Gendry finally stopped playing the game. He always knew he would be the first to give in. He always was in these guessing games. “I love you. I’ve admitted to it. You once told me you could be my family. Why not now Arya?” Gendry asked gently. Arya smiled.

“You’re right. Why not now?” Arya replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That very night, a pyre was built and Meryn Trant was dragged and tied to the pyre. Robb stood on the courtyard steps, Arya, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Jon were all with him. Daenerys arrived, wearing one of her thin, silken Pentoshi gowns. Aegon was with her. Jon stepped forward with a large crate in his arms. It was mud covered and Jaime and Brienne wondered what was within it. Jon and Aegon placed the crate on top of the pyre, in front of Meryn Trant. Daenerys took a torch from one of the Winterfell guards. She lit the pyre and stepped into the flames. Jaime and Brienne both gaped, while Myrcella, Tommen, Podrick and Olwen all gasped in shock. Meryn Trant began to scream as soon as the flames started to lick at his clothing and skin. Sansa came to stand beside Jaime.

“It’s ironic isn’t it?” Sansa said, an almost evil smirk crossing her lips.

“What’s ironic Sansa?” Jaime asked.

“Meryn Trant used to beat me in front of the whole court. No one ever stopped him. Now he’s going to die, and bring my protector back from the dead. I think it’s a kind of poetic justice.” Sansa replied. Jaime found himself confused as they watched the fire.

“What of her Grace?” Jaime asked.

“She is called ‘the Unburnt’ for a reason Ser Jaime.” Sansa replied. Tyrion was also stood by Jaime. The group watched as the pyre burned through the night. Eventually, Meryn Trant stopped screaming, and when the fires finally died down, Daenerys stood with a great direwolf by her feet. The direwolf loped down from the pyre and straight to Sansa. Sansa just stared at the creature with tears in her eyes.

“Lady! Oh wonderful, gentle, kind Lady!” Sansa exclaimed as she threw her arms around her direwolf. Jaime and Brienne looked at Robb Stark, both wondering if this was how Daenerys had brought him back from the dead. A chill went through them at the idea of Daenerys Targaryen having that kind of power over life and death. As they cleared the courtyard, Jaime saw Cersei staring at the proceedings from a tower window, looking ashen. He did not look at her for long, but he knew it was her. The glint of her golden hair was wholly recognisable to him. He frowned, as he wondered whether he could stand and watch Cersei burn, despite everything. She was his twin sister. He had loved her once and it was hard to think of her burning. But Jaime knew that if she survived childbirth, she would surely be burned. Jaime decided in that moment that he would not be there. He would not watch as Cersei burned. He knew it was necessary, but he could not watch her burn.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jon and Arya led an old crone, who Val had named as a midwife, and Sam, up the stairs of the great tower. Cersei was locked within a room inside, and as Daenerys had asked, Jon was making sure that Cersei was telling the truth about being with child. He knew she would fight like a beast rather than allow the old Wildling crone, or Sam, to touch her, but she had no real choice in the matter. Jon prepared himself for a headache as they entered the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they had arrived back at their room, Jaime found himself pressing Brienne back against a wall. His lips pressed up into hers, moulding their mouths together. Brienne had a hand on his chest, between them. Her other hand was entangled in his hair. His one hand was working at the laces on her breeches, not wanting to let her go. Soon her hand that rested on his chest moved towards his own laces as their tongues battled for the upper hand against each other. Once both of them had their laces undone, Brienne broke off the kiss.

“Bed. Now.” Brienne stated firmly. Jaime smirked.

“Does my lady not like the idea of me taking her against a wall?” Jaime asked. Brienne cocked her head to one side and gave him that look. The one she always gave him when she was about to explain something so ridiculously simple that Jaime should have thought of it first. Usually she didn’t realise that Jaime had already thought of it but liked a challenge.

“Jaime, the last time I checked, fucking against a wall was not the cleverest of ideas. Especially in Winter, in Winterfell. The walls might be heated but not everything else. That and do you really think you can hold the weight of both of us in the... aftermath?” Brienne seemed to be struggling to find the right word. Jaime would have just said in their simultaneous climaxes, but he knew Brienne might never get used to being so open about it. But she had come a long way from the shy, gruff maid he had first met. Jaime grinned at her.

“Well, you might be right. I am an old man now.” Jaime replied, earning him a punch in the arm from his wife. Jaime just grinned and Brienne lunged forwards, capturing his lips again, as she pushed him towards the bed. He grinned against her mouth, knowing this was her way of telling him to shut up. They made their way to the bed and hardly without thought found themselves naked in the glow of candlelight. After what seemed like an eternity of wrestling against each other for control, Jaime found Brienne straddling him, his cock inside her, as she rode him unashamedly. As Jaime felt he was on the verge of peaking, he angled himself, trying to hit Brienne in just the right spot. A few more thrusts and Brienne came undone atop of him. Jaime following soon after. They curled up under the furs, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their highs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jon had been right. Cersei had not wanted Sam or the old Wildling midwife to examine her.

“I’ve already been examined by a Maester. I don’t need another examination. Especially not from some wildling whore and a fat boy.” Cersei hissed. Arya glared at Cersei.

“The Queen is quite willing to execute you now if you refuse the examination. She wants those she trusts to examine you and make sure you do not lie. Can you blame her for it? Lies are what you’re known for, Cersei Baratheon.” Jon stated coldly. Then he looked at the window. “I saw you watching Meryn Trant burn. I assume he’s the father of your babe, if there is one. Of course you must know Daenerys will burn you just the same as Trant. She might show leniency in the way she chooses to execute you if you cooperate.” Jon said. Cersei growled angrily, low in her throat before merely nodding once, agreeing to the examination. Once both Sam and the old Wilding woman had examined her, they both looked at Jon.

“She’s carrying a babe. I’d say she was at least three moons turns along.” The old midwife stated. Jon nodded and looked at Sam.

“From what I’ve learned of it, I’d agree with old Reena. Lady Cersei is with child.” Sam agreed.

“Thank you, both of you, for your help. I’ll go and inform the Queen.” Jon said. He hadn’t even known the Wildling woman’s name was Reena. Sam had always been a kinder man then he, and Jon knew this. _“He might have made a great father if not for his vows.”_ Jon thought to himself sadly. He made his way to where he knew Daenerys would be now. She had just finished using the hot springs when Jon arrived. She was wrapped in a robe, her silver hair freshly brushed and tied into a braid that went to the small of her back. She had told him when she had raised the dragons, all her hair had burned off. Jon couldn’t imagine Daenerys bald. It was strange to think that Daenerys was his sister.

“So is she with child?” Daenerys asked. Jon nodded.

“Both Sam and Reena confirmed it. Cersei isn’t lying for once. Mores the pity, because once she gives birth, that child will grow with no parents, and as a bastard. Even Lady Brienne, as kind hearted as she is, isn’t going to take in that child as her own. She shouldn’t have to either.” Jon said sadly. Daenerys nodded.

“You’re right. It is sad. But I will not kill an innocent babe. She’ll stay in her tower room. She’ll be fed, kept alive, for the sake of the baby. Once it is born, we shall decide her fate.” Daenerys said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime and Brienne were looking out of a window as they headed towards the great hall. It should have been daylight outside, but it was still dark.

“The Long Night has begun.” Jaime and Brienne both looked at Thoros of Myr. He wasn’t too far from them, only a few feet, but Brienne was wary enough to have her hand on the pommel of her sword. “Don’t worry Lady Brienne. I have no quarrel with you nor Ser Jaime. Lady Stoneheart had to die. She was not human, not anymore, not when you saw her.” Thoros said. Jaime relaxed and Brienne trusted his sense of judgement. He had known Thoros before, so he was the best judge of his character. Thoros looked at the black sky.

“What is this ‘Long Night’?” Jaime asked.

“It heralds the return of the Others. I have a feeling we will not be left waiting for long to fight them. If we don’t win, then everything and everyone will be destroyed by the Others and White Walkers.” Thoros said sadly. Brienne felt a chill in her bones as she looked at how dark the sky was. She did not even see the light of the moon or stars. None of them had ever known such a terrible inky blackness before and it was terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Scars - Papa Roach
> 
> I tear my heart open  
> I sew myself shut  
> My weakness is  
> That I care too much  
> My scars remind us  
> That the past is real  
> I tear my heart open  
> Just to feel
> 
> Drunk and I'm feeling down  
> And I just want to be alone  
> I'm pissed cause you came around  
> Why don't you just go home  
> 'Cause you channel all your pain  
> And I can't help you go fix yourself  
> Your making me insane  
> All I can say is 
> 
> I tear my heart open  
> I sew myself shut  
> My weakness is  
> That I care too much  
> Our scars remind us  
> That the past is real  
> I tear my heart  
> Open just to feel 
> 
> I tried to help you once  
> Against my own advice  
> I saw you going down  
> But you never realized  
> That your drowning in the water  
> So I offered you my hand  
> Compassion's in my nature  
> Tonight is our last stand 
> 
> I tear my heart open  
> I sew myself shut  
> My weakness is  
> That I care too much  
> Our scars remind us  
> That the past is real  
> I tear my heart  
> Open just to feel 
> 
> I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
> And I just want to be alone  
> You shouldn't ever came around  
> Why don't you just go home?  
> 'Cause your drowning in the water  
> And I tried to grab your hand  
> And I left my heart open  
> But you didn't understand  
> But you didn't understand  
> You fix yourself 
> 
> I can't help you fix yourself  
> But at least I can say I tried  
> I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
> I can't help you fix yourself  
> But at least I can say I tried  
> I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life 
> 
> I tear my heart open  
> I sew myself shut  
> My weakness is that  
> I care too much  
> Our scars remind us  
> That the past is real  
> I tear my heart  
> Open just to feel 
> 
> I tear my heart open  
> I sew myself shut  
> My weakness is that  
> I care too much  
> Our scars remind us  
> That the past is real  
> I tear my heart open  
> Just to feel


End file.
